Nephew
by LeoyhyuN
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 Updated]Chanyeol terpaksa mengambil Sehun tinggal bersamanya. Karena Sehun itu berandal, Chanyeol terpaksa bertemu Ketua Disiplin Sekolah. Tapi Chanyeol sadar seharusnya dia berterima kasih pada Sehun karena mempertemukannya dengan si Ketua Disiplin Sekolah . CHANBAEK . BXB
1. Chapter 01 : Prolog

iam.chanbaek presents

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **NEPHEW**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Main cast** : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kim Kai and others

 **Disclaimer** : All characters is belong to theirself and this is my own story so don't be plagiator

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 01: Prolog

Ketukan pada pintu ruang kerjanya sempat menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol. Tapi selang beberapa detik dia kembali berkutat pada pensil lukisnya

"Sebelumnya maaf. Chanyeol, aku kesini untuk menitip Sehun kepadamu"

Chanyeol melepas pensil serta kacamatanya lalu berbalik untuk melihat kakak tirinya yang tengah bergeming didepan pintu ruangannya

"Apa kau gila hyung?"

"Tidak. Chanyeol kau seharusnya bahagia karena aku lulus"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku diterima di University of Oxford"

"Apa? Hyung, kau mendaftar tanpa memberitahuku?"

"Demi masa depan Sehun"

"Itu sama sekali bukan alasan"

Chanyeol bergerak mendekati kakak tirinya yang masih terdiam pada posisinya

"Kau bisa berkata begitu karena kau sudah mempunya pekerjaan tetap dan aku adalah orang yang bahkan tak layak menjadi pengemis"

Chanyeol melepaskan satu desahan lelah. Dia menundukkan wajahnya untuk sedikit menenangkan amarah sambil memejamkan mata. Lidahnya mulai bermain-main diantara gigi-gigi rapihnya, sekali lagi, untuk menanam rasa marahnya agar tak meluap

"Dengar Chanyeol, ini hanya beberapa tahun. Dan aku tau bagaimana Sehun sangat menyukaimu"

Omong kosong

Chanyeol terkekeh pada dirinya sendiri. Masih mencoba untuk tak menelak wajah kakak tirinya dengan kepalan tangan yang ia sembunyikan didalam saku celananya

"Dengan syarat anakmu tidak membuat masalah"

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin"

Chanyeol mendongak dengan cepat dan langsung melepaskan bogemannya tepat di pipi kiri Jungsuk

"Itu adalah salam perpisahan"

"Sekaligus ucapan selamat dariku"

Jungsuk berputar sebaik saja Chanyeol melenggang keluar dari ruangannya. Dia hampir saja membalas bogeman Chanyeol jika adik tirinya itu tidak menyengir sambil meleletkan lidah padanya

x

x

x

x

"Dengar Sehun, karena kau tinggal bersamaku, kumohon untuk kau tinggalkan segala sifat setanmu. Demi menjaga nama baikku"

Sehun mendengus lalu menggerakkan matanya untuk melihat pamannya yang tengah berkacak pinggang. Sehun bahkan tidak akan bersusah payah untuk melihat wajah pamannya jika saja pamannya itu tidak menghalangi acara menontonnya

"Pidatomu tidak bagus, paman"

"Oh Tuhan, kau masih saja kurang ajar"

Sehun mulai bosan. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk sampai ke sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang hanya bersebelahan dengan kamar Chanyeol. Sehelai kertas bertulis 'Don't disturb' melekat disana

"Astaga kau bahkan sudah berani menempel macam-macam dipintuku?"

"Appa bilang ini kamarku. Jadi suka-sukaku mau berbuat apa"

Chanyeol mulai mengubah ekspresi wajahnya demi menunjukkan rasa kesalnya pada Sehun

"Terserah, oke paman, aku ingin tidur"

"Kau berandal gila! Pastikan kau benar-benar tidur dan bangun tepat jam 6-"

BLAM

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya geram. Kata-katanya baru saja terpotong karena debuman pintu Sehun

"Sialan! Aku akan membunuhmu jika bangun lambat!"

x

x

x

x

To be continue

So guys. Ini sebenarnya remake dari Admire. Karena aku bingung mau lanjutin seperti apa lagi itu Admirenya. Karena pas aku baca ulang, itu alurnya udah kemana mana. Udah aneh. Jadi aku putuskan buat mencipta ff baru

Next or wrap?


	2. Chapter 02 : Nephew like a Son

iam.chanbaek presents

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **NEPHEW**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Main cast** : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kim Kai and others

 **Disclaimer** : All characters is belong to theirself and this is my own story so don't be plagiator

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 02: Nephew like a Son

"Peraturan pertamaku. Dimana aku menurunkanmu, maka disitu juga kau harus menunggu jemputanku"

Sehun memutar bola matanya lalu menghulurkan tangannya untuk menarik handle pintu AMG G65 pamannya

"Tarik tanganmu dari handle pintu mobilku dan dengarkan aku hingga selesai"

Sehun menggaruk lubang telinganya sebentar lalu menatap bosan kearah pamannya yang sedang merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana

Chanyeol menghulur beberapa helai kertas yang bernilai 25 won pada Sehun dan langsung diterima baik oleh Sehun

"Paman! Kau yang terbaik!"

Chanyeol mengangguk memahami lalu membuat isyarat dengan tangannya agar Sehun keluar dari mobilnya

"Sehun, sebelum kau salah paham, uang yang aku berikan adalah untuk seminggu kedepan. Jadi gunakan uang itu hanya untuk sesuatu yang berguna karena untuk seminggu kedepan aku tidak akan memberimu-"

BLAM

Mata Chanyeol membulat terkejut ketika debuman pintu mobilnya seolah mengajaknya untuk merasakan kesakitan dibanting. Dia sempat mendengar umpatan dari mulut Sehun sebelum pintu AMG G65nya dihayun kasar

"Sepertinya seseorang harus mengajarnya cara bersopan"

x

x

x

x

"Seseorang menaiki _Mercedes_ ke sekolah"

Sehun menggeleng, memberi jawaban untuk singgungan tak langsung dari seseorang yang datang tiba-tiba disampingnya

"Bro, kau sudah maju sekarang"

"Kai. Kau harus diam sebelum aku memberontak"

Kai hanya mengangguk seperlunya lalu menarik earpod yang baru saja disumbat Sehun pada telinganya

"Aku ada berita baru!"

Ada jeda pada kata-kata kelewat bahagia Kai

"Guru Byun memanggil untuk ke ruangannya"

Sehun mendengus. Berita baru bokongmu. Seingatnya tiada hari tanpa panggilan ke ruang guru disiplin

"Apa mau pamanmu huh?"

"Slow bro. Kita sama-sama pembuat onar. Wajar saja jika kita dipanggil kan"

Sehun berhenti. Kai juga berhenti. Sehun memutar badannya untuk menghadap Kai dan memasang wajah dongkolnya pada Kai

"Kau tak paham soalan ya?"

Merasa direndahkan, Kai juga ikut memasang wajah dongkolnya demi melawan singgungan Sehun yang secara tak langsung mengatainya bodoh

"Itu adalah kalimat kiasan jika kau tidak paham"

"Cih. Tidak keren sekali"

Sehun kembali melanjutkan jalannya sementara Kai masih pada posisinya untuk mengumpat

Suara bel tanda pengumuman berbunyi dengan nyaring secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan suara tersebut mampu menembusi earpod yang tersumbat pada telinga Sehun. Dia mulai memprediksi jika seseorang dengan sengaja telah menaikkan volume bel pengumuman sekolah

"PENGUMUMAN"

Sehun membuang nafas kesal. Suara seseorang yang dikenalnya berdengung menyambut seluruh pasang telinga yang berada disekolah. Dengan cekatan, Sehun segera memasukkan seluruh peralatan mendengar musiknya kedalam ransel dan mengubah arah jalannya untuk ke ruangan guru disiplin

"Diminta murid bernama Oh Sehun dan Kim Kai untuk datang ke ruang guru disiplin sekarang. Pengulangan, diminta murid bernama Oh Sehun dan Kim Kai untuk datang ke ruang guru disiplin sekarang. Terima kasih"

Sehun mendengus "Kenapa harus diulang sih"

"Pamanmu menyebalkan"

Kai mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya karena Sehun bersikeras membawa-bawa kata 'paman'. Biarpun dia itu termasuk ke kategori si biang onar sekolah, Baekhyun itu tetap paman kesayangannya

x

x

x

x

"Oh Sehun. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku memanggilmu ke ruangan ini. Tapi kau masih tak membawa orang tuamu untuk menemuiku"

Sehun menggerutu sambil menggaruk-garuk dagunya, berharap sebuah alasan muncul untuk diberikan pada seorang pria yang tengah menunggu jawabannya

"Tunggu paman, kenapa aku turut dipersalahkan?"

"Kim Kai, sudah berapa kali aku katakan, aku bukan pamanmu jika disekolah"

Kai memasang wajah melasnya demi mendapat sebuah keibaan. Kira-kira ini sudah sebulan semenjak dia harus membantu Kim Ahjumma untuk menyediakan makanan di kantin sekolah. Dan dia sudah telak, tidak ingin lagi merasai lapar karena tak sempat makan

"Oh Sehun, apa kau mendengarku?"

"Ya. Tapi sonsaengnim, ayahku tidak sedang di Korea sekarang"

"Apa itu bisa disebut sebagai alasan? Aku bahkan sudah memberi surat amaran sejak dua minggu yang lalu"

"Aish. Itu masalah lama. Ini juga sudah 14 hari. Berarti masalahku juga sudah luput kan?"

Baekhyun menutup matanya perlahan, nafasnya dia keluarkan secara teratur agar sebuah umpatan tak keluar dari bibir mungilnya

Jari-jari lentik itu bergerak untuk mengambil sebuah buku berukuran A5 yang tersimpan dia kolong mejanya. Perlahan, dia membuka buku tersebut dan langsung membuka halaman yang bertulis 'Oh Sehun'

Sedikit berdehem, Baekhyun mengangkat buku catatannya untuk ditunjukkan pada Sehun. Dan Kai

"Empat hari yang lalu, kalian berdua memasukkan kodok ke dalam sepatu Dara sonsaengnim"

"Itu salahnya sendiri, siapa suruh dia menjambak rambutku"

"Itu karena kau tidak mau membuka matamu saat pelajarannya, Oh Sehun"

"Dihari yang sama, kalian makan didalam ruang ganti pakaian siswi"

"Paman, kami sedang kelaparan waktu itu. Kami tak punya pilihan-"

"Aku bukan pamanmu, Kim Kai"

Sehun mulai bosan ketika jari telunjuk guru disiplin itu bergerak untuk menunjuk kesalahannya pada urutan ketiga. Sehun mengingat bahwa dia baru saja pindah ke rumah pamannya, jadi mungkin tidak salah jika membuat pamannya itu menjadi sedikit pusing. Siapa suruh memberinya 25won untuk tujuh hari

"Hari yang sama saat istirahat-"

"Sonsaengnim! Baiklah, aku akan memanggil orang tuaku kesini"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menutup buku catatannya dengan ceria. Dia mengangguk mantap lalu mengusak surai Sehun sebagai tanda bangga

"Aku menunggumu mengatakan itu sejak lama, Oh Sehun"

"Bagus! Karena masih ada 12 kesalahan yang perlu aku jelaskan pada orang tuamu"

"Ya, terserah sonsaengnim saja"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa melunturkan senyum cerianya. Matanya sedaya upaya untuk tidak melirik Kai yang tengah dibakar api cemburu pasca usakannya pada rambut Sehun

"Baiklah. Sekarang berikan nomor orang tuamu"

Sehun tertohok tiba-tiba karena orang rajin mana yang sempat meminta nomor ponsel Chanyeol? Sekali lagi Sehun menggaruk dagunya untuk mencari alasan

" _See_? Kau mencari alasan lagi Oh Sehun"

"Bagaimana ya? Karena aku tak mempunyai nomornya"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil jari telunjuknya bergerak seirama dengan gelengan kepalanya

"Bukan alasan"

"Aish kenapa semua yang aku katakan tidak bisa menjadi alasan?"

"Karena aku tidak menerima alasan"

"Bilang saja dari awal jika kau tak mau menerima alasan!"

Baekhyun melototkan matanya. Memang bukan kali pertama Sehun membentaknya, tapi menjadi satu alasan jika seorang murid membentak seorang guru

Jari lentiknya bergerak menggapai pena seharga 100won untuk mencatat sesuatu pada buku berukuran A5 yang dia tunjukkan pada Sehun dan Kai tadi

"Kesalahanmu bertambah satu karena telah membentakku"

"Sonsaengnim!"

"Aha, kau mengulanginya. Sekarang kesalahanmu bertambah dua"

Baekhyun mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis beberapa angka diatasnya. Mata indahnya kembali menatap Sehun

"Tugasmu mudah hari ini. Hanya bersihkan kelas bersama Kai"

Sehun mengangguk pasrah. Dalam diam dia bersorak dalam hati karena tidak mendapat hukuman berat. Sementara Kai tengah menahan mencakkannya

"Paman! Aku tidak bersalah. Kenapa aku juga harus membersihkan kelas?"

"Salahmu adalah tidak mengingati temanmu untuk bersikap baik"

Kai ingin mengatakan perlawanannya tapi semuanya tercekat ketika tangan Baekhyun sudah sampai ke udara tanda dia tidak lagi mau untuk mendengar sebarang alasan

"Dan Sehun, berikan ini pada orang tuamu"

Sehun menerima secarik kertas yang tertulis beberapa angka diatasnya. Sehun memprediksikan bahwa itu adalah sebuah nomor ponsel

"Aku ingin mendapat kabar secepatnya"

x

x

x

x

"Paman. Guruku menyuruhmu menghubunginya"

Chanyeol menggeram tertahan. Karena Sehun baru saja datang dan langsung menyenggol bahunya. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan marah jika lukisannya tidak terganggu akibat senggolan Sehun. Dan Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai kesengajaan atas dasar untuk menganggu pekerjaannya

"Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku nanti sehingga aku selesai dengan pekerjaanku"

Sehun menggeleng remeh

"Pekerjaan apa yang hanya melukis? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa gajimu bisa sebegitu banyak hingga kau mampu membeli AMG G65. Padahalkan kau hanya melukis"

"Sebelum itu, tolong panggil aku paman karena aku adalah pamanmu. Paman Chanyeol"

"Ya terserah. Ayo jawab pertanyaanku"

Chanyeol mengabaikan desakan Sehun sementara dia menyiapkan sentuhan terakhir pada lukisannya

"Paman Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menghulur tangannya memberi isyarat 'sebentar' pada Sehun

Sehun yang memang dasarnya adalah orang yang tak sabaran mulai mengeluh dalam hati bahwa pamannya sungguh membosankan. Jadi dia mulai mengelilingi ruangan kerja Chanyeol guna membunuh perasaan bosan dalam dirinya. Hanya untuk saat ini

Setelah beberapa sentuhan pada barang-barang yang menjadi pernak-pernik diruangan Chanyeol, ternyata Sehun tak berhasil menghancurkan semua benda itu. Walaupun sebenarnya Sehun sangat ingin menghancurkan segala benda yang ada didalam ruangan itu

Bukan atas dasar marah atau merajuk Sehun ingin menghancurkan barangan pamannya, tapi jika Sehun ingin jujur, dia iri hati. Well, desain rumah Chanyeol itu sudah bagus, kenapa ruang kerjanya juga harus sebagus dan serapih penyisir rambut? Bikin iri saja

"Cih"

Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk meneliti ruang kerja Chanyeol dengan lebih mendalam

"Sehun, keluar"

Pergerakan Sehun tercekat. Dan sebelum dia memutar badannya menghadap Chanyeol, Sehun sempat berdecih

"Ck! pengganggu"

x

x

x

x

"Apa kau membuat masalah?"

Sehun menggeleng, mencoba menepis segala fikiran negatif yang bergeliya memenuhi rongga fikiran Chanyeol

"Lalu? Kau terlalu soleh sehingga gurumu mau berterima kasih pada orang tuamu?"

Sehun mendengus lalu mencak-mencak sendiri. Dalam diam, Chanyeol terkekeh dalam hatinya. Sebejat apapun keponakannya itu, dia tetap anak manis yang akan menuruti ucapannya

"Kau menyebalkan sekali paman!"

"Lalu? Kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Stop menggodaku paman. Kau terlalu tua untuk menjadi pedofil"

"Jika pun aku seorang pedofil. Kau sama sekali bukan tipeku"

Sepertinya mencak-mencak sendiri sudah tak mempan sekarang. Jadi Sehun mengambil keputusan untuk memukul Chanyeol dengan bantal sofa

" _Okay_. Oh Sehun. _Stop_. Aku pamanmu. Jadi mana nomor gurumu?"

"Kau sialan sekali paman"

Sehun mendengus lalu merogoh sesuatu pada saku boxernya dan segera memberi secarik kertas yang dia temui pada Chanyeol

"Jadi paman, apa jenis pekerjaanmu?"

Lagi, Chanyeol terkekeh dalam hati melihat perubahan drastis keponakannya. Apa Chanyeol salah jika dia mengatakan mode polos Sehun terlihat begitu menggemaskan?

Chanyeol menghulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak rambut Sehun gemas dan segera menghilang dari pandangan ketika Sehun mendongak dengan wajah penuh amarah

"PAMAN! AKU BERTANYA TENTANG PEKERJAANMU!"

BLAM

Terlambat. Chanyeol sudah berhasil menutup bahkan mengunci pintu kamarnya

Sehun menunggu beberapa detik untuk merendam kembali amarahnya yang sempat dia keluarkan sedikit. Dia mulai mengatur nafasnya agar kembali stabil

Sehun bergerak untuk mencapai pintu kamarnya. Tepat saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, Chanyeol berteriak dari arah kamarnya

"CARI SAJA SENDIRI APA KERJAKU"

"Sialan"

x

x

x

x

"Apa keponakan paman masih merajuk? Hmm?"

Baekhyun berjalan mengitari sofa untuk duduk disebelah keponakannya yang sejak tadi tidak mau bicara

"Hmm. Jika begitu apa yang harus paman berikan agar keponakan paman ini tidak merajuk lagi"

"Ck! Paman! Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Baekhyun terkekeh. Merasa berhasil karena akhirnya Kai mau bicara

"Nah seperti itu kan lebih bagus"

Baekhyun menghulur tangannya untuk mengusak rambut Kai

"Jadi paman, apa penawaran tadi masih berlaku?"

Baekhyun tersentak sambil matanya membulat. Jemari lentiknya perlahan menggapai remot tv untuk mengusir kegugupannya

"Yang mana sih Kai?"

Kai memutar badannya lalu meraih bahu Baekhyun untuk dihadapkan padanya

"Paman! Jika begitu aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu"

"Paman, sepertinya aku ingin-"

DRRT

DRRT

"Sebentar Kai. Sepertinya aku harus menjawab panggilan seseorang"

Baekhyun bergegas meninggalkan Kai untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tak lupa mengunci pintu

"Halo?"

"Anda wakil orang tua Oh Sehun?"

"Sebaiknya kita membuat perjanjian"

"Saya setuju. Selamat malam"

Baekhyun menghelas nafas. Tak sadar jika dari tadi dia menahan nafas

"Ya Tuhan. Suaranya membuatku jantungan. Bagaimana jika dia seperti hulk? Apa dia akan marah karena aku menyalahi Sehun? Apa dia akan menghancurkan tulang-tulangku? Tuhan, suaranya saja sudah menyeramkan. Bagaimana ini?"

"Oh astaga aku harus berdoa"

"Tapi kenapa juga aku segugup ini?"

x

x

x

x

To be continue

Hai **rizkaanst** , **kkaiii** , **Pied Piper915** , **Toben** , **nuuuuut**! Terima kasih sudah sudi singgah untuk mereview cerita baru aku :D Review kalian bikin aku semangat buat melanjut ke chapter kedua. Dan chapter ini aku hadiahkan untuk kalian yang sudah like, follow dan bahkan mereview cerita aku. sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH!! :D


	3. Chapter 03 : Both are mistake

iam.chanbaek presents

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **NEPHEW**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Main cast** : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kim Kai and others

 **Disclaimer** : All characters is belong to theirself and this is my own story so don't be plagiator

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 03: Both is mistake

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Sesekali matanya bergerak untuk melihat jam yang tersemat pada lengan kirinya. Lalu sepersekian detik berikutnya dia akan menyesal karena datang terlalu pagi

Kepalanya berputar ke kiri dan kanan berharap rasa cemas dalam jiwanya berkurang. Tetapi cara tersebut sama sekali tak membantu karena dia sama sekali tidak tau penyebab rasa gugupnya sekarang

Sekarang sudah 10 menit dari perjanjian awal, jadi Baekhyun meraih ponselnya untuk bertanya tentang keberadaan orang yang ditunggunya. Jarinya bergerak untuk mencari aplikasi _Line_ pada menu utama. Tetapi pergerakannya terhenti saat jari lentik itu hampir menyentuh _icon_ berwarna hijau pada layar ponsel

"Oh. Apa aku harus memulai duluan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Dia kembali meletakkan ponselnya

Dentingan pintu kafe membuat kepala Baekhyun menoleh tanpa sengaja. Lalu Baeknyun menemukan seorang pria bersetelan kemeja biru laut dipadu dengan celana kain hitam disana

Dalam waktu ninodetik Baekhyun dapat merasakan tubuhnya hampir tenggelam. Perasaanya tak dapat dia ekspresikan dengan kata-kata karena dia sendiri tak tau apa yang sedang dia rasakan

Pria berkemeja biru tadi berjalan melewatinya dan memilih untuk duduk berhadapan dimeja berseberangan dengan Baekhyun. Pria berkemeja biru itu lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih perhatian pelayan kafe

Baekhyun melihat pria itu tersenyum pada pelayan sebelum si pelayan benar-benar pergi untuk menyediakan pesanan. Baekhyun juga memperhatikan ketelitian pria itu menatap ponselnya. Lalu Baekhyun tersadar bahwa dari tadi dia belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu

"Apasih Baek"

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya sebagai hukuman atas kebodohan yang baru saja dia lalukan. Setelah menggeleng, dia mendapati bahwa satu cahaya biru kecil pada penjuru ponselnya mulai berkedip

Baekhyun membuka pesan dari seseorang yang bernama Chanyeol pada aplikasi Linenya

"Aku sudah di **Caffe Bene** "

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil jari-jarinya mengetik sesuatu diatas layar ponsel

Baekhyun menunggu beberapa detik demi balasan penerima pesannya sambil sesekali mengulum bibirnya yang terasa kering

Mata Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan kebenaran pesan yang baru saja dia terima . Dia dapat merasakan bahwa seluruh ruangan kafe itu sedang menyudutkannya karena si pengirim pesan baru saja mendeskripsikan pakaiannya

"Tunggu, apa dia ada disekitarku?"

Baekhyun buru-buru mendongak lalu mendapati pria yang duduk diseberangnya tadi tengah menatapnya. Lalu terjadi aksi saling tatap menatap dalam waktu 10 detik sebelum akhirnya pria berkemeja biru tadi berdehem

Baekhyun kembali menepuk-nepuk pipinya karena sekarang bukan cuma kebodohan yang membuatnya pusing, bahkan detak jantungnya juga ikut berantisipasi

Pria berkemeja biru tadi bangkit dari tempatnya untuk duduk dikursi berhadapan dengan Baekhyun

"Kau benar adalah Tuan Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah, mencoba bersikap profesional

"Sebelumnya,"

Pria itu memberi jeda pada ucapannya

"Tidak mau memesan makanan dulu? Kebetulan saya belum makan siang"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu pria itu mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan

"Anda mau pesan apa, Tuan Byun-"

"Cukup Baekhyun saja"

"Ya, Baekhyun"

"Hawaiian Pizza"

Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa sadar. Bagaimana pesanan Baekhyun bisa sama dengan apa yang akan dia pesan

"Dua set hawaiian pizza"

Si pelayan tersenyum dan berlalu sebaik saja kedua pelaggannya mengangguk

"Kau juga suka gabungan nanas dan roti?"

"Sangat"

Chanyeol tersenyum sekali lagi karena demi apapun dia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi semanis ekspresi Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh lalu berdehem untuk menstabilkan suasana

"Jadi Baekhyun, kita belum berkenalan"

"Oh, saya sampai lupa"

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun sebagai tanda berkenalan. Tanpa dia tau sebelumnya bahwa aksi tersebut ternyata bisa menyalurkan sengatan hingga ke rongga dadanya

"Kurasa kita bisa hapuskan saja keformalannya"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju

Keduanya kembali terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Baekhyun sadar dia bukanlah tipe yang bersahabat dengan keheningan. Jadi dia langsung memulai pembicaraan

"Sehun adalah anak yang baik"

Chanyeol mendengus tanpa sadar, dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Tapi dia mengabaikannya

"Tetapi mungkin dia memerlukan perhatian yang lebih dari orang-orang terdekatnya"

Chanyeol mengangguk, membenarkan kata-kata Baekhyun barusan

"Aku pamannya. Ayahnya adalah kakak tiriku. Jadi aku tak terlalu dekat dengannya. Jika ingin dijelaskan, kami mungkin hanya sebatas kenalan"

Sekarang Baekhyun yang mengangguk-angguk

"Ayahnya pergi melanjutkan studi untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Jadi sekarang aku yang menjaganya. Aku tau persis bagaimana kelakuannya. Sama seperti ayahnya saat sekolah. Tapi kau benar tentang dia sebenarnya anak yang baik"

"Jadi untuk waktu ini, aku sedang berfikir tentang orang-orang terdekat yang bisa mengajarnya. Seperti yang kau katakan tadi"

Chanyeol menolak untuk melanjutkan isi hatinya karena dia sadar bahwa ekspresi Baekhyun mulai berubah

Lain dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pula sedang berharap agar Chanyeol tak sadar bahwa dia sedang memperhatikan Chanyeol layaknya maniak

"Jadi, guru Byun, apa saja yang dilakukan anak itu disekolah?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya 12 kesalahan per minggu"

Dan Chanyeol menjatuhkan rahangnya detik itu juga

x

x

x

x

"Kau pergi berkencan ya paman?"

Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun barusan. Dia berjalan lurus menuju kamarnya

"Kata Kai, pamannya bertemu seseorang. Apa itu kau paman?"

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Siapa itu Kai?

"Jadi benar?"

Chanyeol berbalik untuk melihatkan kerutan dahinya pada Sehun. Sehun mendengus lalu memilih untuk merebahkan diri di sofa

Chanyeol melangkahkan tungkainya untuk berada disebelah Sehun. Fikirnya, mungkin ini adalah waktu yang sesuai untuk membincangkan tentang isi hati Sehun seperti yang disugestikan oleh Baekhyun tadi

"Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi. Jadi, aku tau bahwa remaja semacammu ini pasti punya masalah dan kekurangan hingga kau mampu mencapai 12 masalah disiplin dalam waktu enam hari persekolahan"

Sehun terbatuk, sengaja menyuruh pamannya berhenti berbicara secara tak langsung

"Oh Sehun, apa kau tidak diajar tata krama oleh orang tuamu? Tatap aku saat aku sedang bicara"

Sehun menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya secara tiba-tiba, termasuk bernafas. Dia mencoba untuk tidak fokus dengan kata 'orang tua' yang dilontarkan Chanyeol, tapi nyatanya suara si Park itu semakin mengiang didalam kepalanya

"Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarkan cara menjawab pertanyaan?"

Sehun masih diam dalam posisinya, nafasnya semakin menderu. Tanpa disadari oleh Chanyeol, gigi-gigi keponakannya itu mulai menggemeretak

"Jadi apa yang orang tuamu-"

Sehun bangkit tanpa perlu mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol berakhir. Dia berjalan laju seperti orang kerasukan untuk menggapai pintu kamarnya lalu menutupnya seolah-olah ingin memghancurkan pintu tersebut

Chanyeol berkedip ditempatnya

"Apa ucapanku salah?"

x

x

x

x

Kai menutup pintu perlahan, berharap dia tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang dapat didengar. Setelah mengunci pintu apartemen Baekhyun, dia memutar badannya untuk berhadapan dengan ruang tamu rumah

"Mana janjimu yang akan pulang tepat jam 7? "

Kai membeku di tempatnya. Perlahan, dia memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah bersidekap

"P-paman"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Dia menurunkan tangannya untuk dibawa ke sisi tubuhnya. Raut kelelahan jelas dia tunjukkan pada Kai. Namun anak itu hanya menunduk seolah-olah rasa bersalah tengah menenggelamkannya

"Kau kemana saja, hmm?"

Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum demi menepis rasa khawatirnya

"Aku pergi ke toko Paman Shin"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, dia menarik Kai untuk berjalan bersamanya lalu duduk disofa ruang tamu

"Paman bukan mau melarang, tapi untuk apa ke toko itu lagi, Kai?"

Kai masih pada posisinya, menunduk. Raut sedihnya sedaya upaya dia sembunyikan. Karena jika sudah bersangkutan dengan toko Paman Shin, hatinya akan mendadak sensitif

"Barangan di toko itu tidak bersesuaian dengan umurmu yang masih anak sekolah. Paman menemukan CD _game_ berharga 100won disana yang mana itu adalah diantara yang termurah. Bukankah paman mengajar untuk menabung?"

Baekhyun tau Kai sedang tak memperhatikannya. Dia juga tidak ingin memaksa. Hanya saja dia berharap Kai mau berhenti pergi ke toko tersebut, karena orang kaya pun bisa bangkrut jika berbelanja disitu

"Lagipula, apa barangan yang menarik hatimu ditoko itu? Sepertinya semua barangan disitu sama saja. Harga yang melambung"

Kai menghela nafas tanpa disadari oleh Baekhyun. Dia memejamkan matanya guna melepaskan segala rasa kacau didalam jiwanya. Dia bergerak perlahan untuk bangkit dari duduknya, tak benar ingin mengganggu ketenangan Baekhyun yang tengah berebah di sofa

"Mau kemana Kai? Kau tidak makan dulu?"

Kai hanya berlalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, menuju kamarnya lalu menutupnya perlahan. Tak lama Baekhyun mendengar selakan kunci pada pintu kamar Kai

"Aku salah lagi?"

x

x

x

x

Kai berjalan menusuri kamarnya untuk menyimpan ranselnya diatas meja belajar. Setelahnya dia berjalan melalui cermin besar dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur

Jarinya bergerak cepat untuk menghubungi kontak bernama 'Anak Ayam'. Dia segera meletakkan ponselnya pada telinga sebaik saja dia menyentuh icon bergambar gagangan telefon

" _Mood_ ku sedang tidak baik"

"Karena paman lagi-lagi melarangku untuk ke toko Paman Shin"

Kai menarik kakinya untuk melepas kaos kaki sekolahnya sambil tetap menempatkan perhatian pada apa yang diucapkan Sehun

"Kau serius?!"

"Kalau begitu kapan aku bisa kerumah pamanmu?"

Kai mengangguk antusias ketika mendapat jawaban Sehun, walaupun dia tau Sehun tidak bisa melihat betapa bahagianya dia. Dia bahkan lupa bahwa kaos kakinya masih terlepas setengah

" _Call_!"

Setelah melempar ponselnya ke ruangan kosong pada kasurnya, Kai langsung bangkit dari posisi berebahnya untuk melompat seperti siamang kelaparan

"Tuhan masih menyayangiku"

x

x

x

x

Chanyeol melepas kancing pada pergelangan kemejanya. Kakinya dia hayunkan untuk mencapai lemari pendingin di dapur. Tapi langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan kamar Sehun

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut saat mendengar suara asing dari dalam kamar keponakannya. Chanyeol mengambil langkah untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun

"Oh Sehun"

Suara berisik dari kamar Sehun terhenti dalam waktu sedetik saat ketukan Chanyeol terdengar. Mendapati tiada balasan dari Sehun, Chanyeol kembali mengetuk pintu didepannya

"Oh Sehun"

Chanyeol membawa tangannya untuk memutar knob pintu kamar Sehun, tetapi dia mendapati bahwa pintu tersebut terkunci

"Oh Sehun buka pintunya"

Chanyeol baru akan menggedor pintu didepannya sebelum seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya telah membuka pintu terlebih dahulu, bahkan Chanyeol dihadiahi senyum kelewat bahagia dari orang asing tersebut

"Selamat siang pamannya Sehun"

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu-ragu

"Ya, selamat siang,"

Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya untuk memperhatikan lelaki didepannya yang terlihat seperti anak sekolahan

"temannya Sehun"

Lelaki asing itu tanpa segan menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk bersalaman. Dia memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Chanyeol yang masih dibalas dengan pandangan mengintimidasi

"Pamannya Sehun, nama saya Kim Kai. Bisa dipanggil Kai saja"

Chanyeol mengangguk, menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dari anak bernama Kai itu. Karena demi Tuhan, dia sampai kehilangan kata-kata karena wajah kelewat bahagia yang tak pernah Chanyeol lihat dimanapun sebelumnya

"Sehun menolak untuk mengenalkan pamannya padaku. Jadi paman, siapa nama paman?"

Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kai. Karena dia fikir itu terlalu ambigu untuk bersalaman terlalu lama

"Chanyeol"

"Ya, paman Chanyeol. Aku kesini karena Sehun mengajakku bermain game"

Chanyeol menatap bingung lelaki didepannya, kepalanya dia dongakkan untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun

Rahang Chanyeol terjatuh pada detik matanya menangkap **Nintendo Wii Supreme** nya berada disebelah Sehun. Dilantai kamar Sehun. Oh Tuhan benda kesayangan Chanyeol sedang berada dilantai. Apakah Tuhan sedang murka padanya?

"OH SEHUN!"

Chanyeol bergerak untuk menerjang Sehun yang sialnya malah memutar kepalanya perlahan sambil memasang wajah rata. Dia terlihat semakin menyebalkan. Tapi langkah Chanyeol terpaksa terhenti karena lelaki bernama Kai itu tak mau bergerak seinchi pun dari posisinya

"Bisa minggir sedikit"

Kai mengangguk lalu mempersilakan Chanyeol lewat seperti anak baik

Sehun mendengus melihat reaksi Chanyeol. Dia meletakkan stick berwarna emas itu dilantai lalu menatap Chanyeol

"Kenapa sih paman?"

"Kau masih berani bertanya kenapa?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu memutar bola matanya sambil bersidekap

Chanyeol mengambil satu langkah untuk berdiri dihadapan Sehun yang tengah bersandar pada kaki kasurnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh kulit telanjang Sehun. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja ketika tangan besar Chanyeol memukul lengan Sehun kasar

"Aku memberimu makan dan tempat tinggal bukan untuk mengacau barang-barangku!"

"Ini sudah keterlaluan Sehun"

"Kau harus diberi pelajaran"

Sehun tau betul bahwa Chanyeol itu adalah adik tiri ayahnya. Tapi dia tidak mengingat bahwa sifat suka memukul ayahnya juga menjadi sifat Chanyeol. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya meringkuk dengan lengan yang berada didepan tubuh menjadi penghadang dari pukulan membabi buta Chanyeol

"Paman! Sakit!"

"Kau berandal dan selamanya akan begitu! Katakan itu pada ayahmu!"

Kai berkedip ditempatnya tanpa banyak bergerak. Tak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan karena tujuannya menjadi bercabang antara membantu Sehun, pulang kerumah atau membuka pintu rumah Chanyeol. Karena bel rumah Chanyeol baru saja berdenting

Kai memilih opsi terakhir

Kembali ke Chanyeol yang telah menarik kembali tangannya dari tubuh Sehun. Tak sedikit pun rasa iba bertengger di jiwanya. Rasa lelahnya bercampur mejadi emosi. Untuk orang seperti Chanyeol, belum ada sesuatu di dunia yang bisa menahan amukan 'pulang dari kerja'nya

Nafasnya berderu untuk menakuti Sehun yang benar tengah meringkuk di lantai kamar. Matanya memerah dengan rambut yang berserakan. Amukannya masih berada diubun-ubun

Chanyeol bergerak semakin mendekati Sehun yang tidak disadari tengah terisak. Dia menatap nyalang Sehun. Mulutnya terbuka untuk melontarkan beberapa kalimat amukan lagi pada Sehun

"Park Chanyeol"

Kepala Chanyeol berputar untuk melihat orang yang berani menegurnya saat amarahnya sedang memuncak. Tetapi untuk beberapa saat kemudian setan yang seolah-olah telah merasuk jasadnya keluar dari tubuhnya

Matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum dia dapat merasa tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Tangannya bahkan tidak dapat digerakkan. Kepalanya berputar untuk melihat Sehun yang yang terisak layaknya mayat hidup dilantai kamar

Dengan tubuh bergetar, Chanyeol merangkak mendekati Sehun

"Jangan dekati aku! Kau dan ayah! Semuanya sama!"

Chanyeol tak banyak melakukan perlawanan. Dia mengikuti kata Sehun untuk tak mendekat

Seseorang yang telah berani memanggilnya tadi berlari mendekati Sehun untuk mendekapnya tanpa rasa segan

"Tidak Oh Sehun. Kau baik-baik saja"

Sehun memberontak separuh mati. Tetapi orang yang mendekapnya tetap pada posisi sambil sesekali mengusak punggungnya

"Sehun-ah. Dengar, kau baik-baik saja. Tidak terjadi apapun"

Rontaan Sehun mereda ketika orang yang mendekapnya mengecup ubun-ubunnya. Sangat dalam sehingga Sehun dapat merasa sedikit kehangatan merasuk kedalam jiwanya

"Kau baik-baik saja"

Sehun menggeleng, isakannya semakin menghilang karena orang yang mendekapnya benar-benar memujuk tepat didepan telinganya

"Kau baik-baik saja. Aku disini"

Pria mungil yang tengah mendekap Sehun itu memutar kepalanya untuk berganti tatapan dengan Chanyeol. Matanya menajam seperti ingin menguliti Chanyeol. Rasa marahnya meluap begitu saja

"Kita harus bicara. Park Chanyeol"

x

x

x

x

To be continue

Hai **VFlicka6104** , **cici fu** , **Realcynk92** , **nuuuuut** , **jempolnya pcy** , **excbyn** , **Parkbaexh614** , **Toben** , **ChalienBee04** , **Yahooo** , **kkaiii**! Aku senang kalian bisa menyempatkan diri untuk mereview cerita aku yang masih jauh dari kata bagus. Dan aku juga sangat minta maaf pada kalian yang meminta fast update. Jujur aku masih pelajar sekolah, dan terlalu banyak tugas yang harus aku siapkan. Jadi kesempatan untuk menulis cerita juga sangat tipis. Terkahir, aku mohon untuk tidak memanggil 'thor' ya sayang-sayang sekalian. Bisa panggil Vivi saja. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk segala support yang kalian berikan. Aku menerima support kalian dengan baik. TERIMA KASIH :D

 **A/N: kalian bisa mencari tau tentang definisi kata yang di'bold'kan pada paragraf di Google**

So, mind to review and give me your suggestion?


	4. Nephew : Solve the Problem

iam.chanbaek presents

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **NEPHEW**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Main cast** : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kim Kai and others

 **Disclaimer** : All characters is belong to theirself and this is my own story so don't be plagiator

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 04: Solve the Problems

Ruang tamu selalunya menjadi tempat yang paling strategis untuk membuat sesuatu keputusan oleh penghuni rumah. Disana sering terjadi permulaian dari pertengkaran, perdamaian bahkan perlakuan kasih sayang

Chanyeol duduk disalah satu sofa di ruang tamu rumahnya untuk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Tatapan kosong masih dia pertahankan. Tubuhnya dia sandarkan dengan tangan yang bergerak bermain dengan hujung pakaiannya. Katakan saja dia sedang tidak nyaman karena tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun terlihat manis dengan wajah marahnya

"Terserahmu mau memulai dari mana. Tapi aku butuh penjelasan"

Pria jakung itu menghela nafas. Dia berkedip beberapa kali lalu mengarahkan matanya untuk menatap lelaki mungil yang juga tengah menatapnya. Lucu sekali

"Aku pulang dari kerja dan lelah. Itu saja"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil terus mempertahankan wajah angkuh yang dibuat-buat

" _Wow_ Park! Alasan yang bagus"

Chanyeol mendelik lalu mengerang menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bahwa dia tidak suka akan sindiran yang Baekhyun lontarkan. Tetapi Baekhyun tetap bertahan dengan senyum menyindirnya yang mana membuat Chanyeol menjadi gemas

Chanyeol menunggu beberapa detik untuk sebarang pertanyaan dari Baekhyun, tetapi sepertinya pria mungil itu masih menatapnya. Chanyeol mendengus lalu mengarahkan matanya untuk kembali bertatapan dengan Baekhyun

"Kenapa? Masih belum puas?"

Baekhyun menggeleng

Chanyeol merubah ekspresinya demi menakutkan Baekhyun karena demi Tuhan Baekhyun malah menjadi semakin lucu. Dia bergerak membawa tubuhnya kedepan, berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dengan lebih dekat mungkin tidak buruk

"Apa kau juga mau kupukul? Aku sedang lelah. Negosasinya nanti saja kalau aku sudah tidak lelah"

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng. Dia mengangkat lengannya untuk bertopang, membawa tubuhnya kedepan untuk menatap langsung mata Chanyeol seperti dia ingin melawan tatapan Chanyeol

"Tidak, sehingga Kai berteriak bahwa Sehun sudah baikan"

Chanyeol menggeram sambil merubah ekspresinya seperti harimau, berharap Baekhyun akan merubah ekspresinya yang dibuat-buat menjadi manis

"Aku tidak takut dengan harimau"

Chanyeol mendengus lalu menarik wajahnya untuk menjauh dari Baekhyun, tidak tahan dengan godaan Baekhyun

"Cepat katakan maumu. Aku terlalu capek"

"Bujuk Sehun. Minta maaf padanya. Bilang kalau kau tak akan memukulnya lagi"

Chanyeol tertawa remeh sambil membawa tangannya untuk dia lipat didepan dada. Dia menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun

"Setelah aku memujuknya seperti adik bayi, lalu apalagi yang aku harus lakukan pak guru?"

"Tentu kau harus memberi penjelasan detail mengapa kau sampai harus memukulnya. Dan yang paling penting adalah mengusap kepalanya, lalu usap punggungnya, atau perlu kau harus memeluknya"

Chanyeol tercengang selama penerangan Baekhyun padanya

"Kau serius? Itu terlihat seperti sedang memujuk seorang gadis"

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu menunjuk jari telunjuknya yang dia gerakkan ke kiri dan ke kanan bagi menepis pemikiran Chanyeol

"Itulah caranya memujuk, Tuan Park"

Baekhyun menghela nafas sebelum menggerakkan matanya untuk melihat angka didalam jam tangannya

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. Ingat Chanyeol, Kai itu teman baiknya, segala yang dia alami maka Kai juga akan tahu. Jadi aku tidak mau dia merajuk terlalu lama"

"Aku pergi"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hatinya tergerak untuk memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti soerang tetamu lalu menghantarnya hingga ke pintu rumah. Tapi itu tidak dia lakukan mengingat dia masih kesal pada lelaki mungil itu

"Heh. Apa kau sedang membiarkan keponakanmu tinggal disini? Bawa dia pulang bersamamu"

"Biar dia pulang sendiri. Aku tidak membawa mobil"

Setelahnya hanya ada teriakan Chanyeol yang menggema sedang Baekhyun menutup pintu rumah sambil terkekeh

"Lucu sekali"

x

x

x

x

"Sehun, musikmu sepertinya terlalu keras"

Sehun menatap datar Kai. merasa terganggu akan teguran Kai yang secara tak langsung ingin mengacau acara bersantainya

"Lalu apa maumu?"

Kai menggeleng

"Tidak ada sih. Tapi sepertinya seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarmu. Aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas"

Kai berfikir sebentar. Dia membawa kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah pintu kamar Sehun lalu bergerak untuk berhadapan langsung dengan benda persegi tersebut

"Sehun-ah! Benar kataku ada yang mengetuk!"

Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi belak-an dan langsung mematikan _bluetooth speake_ rnya untuk dia sembunyikan dibawah kolong ranjang

"Siapa Kai?"

"Sama ada pamanmu atau pamanku"

Sehun mengangguk lalu bersiap siaga memasang wajahnya kesalnya

"Sehun-ah! Akting dimulai dari sekarang. _Action_!"

Bersamaan dengan seruannya. Kai membuka pintu kamar Sehun perlahan, menunjukkan wajah sedihnya kepada si pengetuk pintu

"Hai Kai"

Kai mendongak untuk menatap seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Wajah sedihnya masih dia pertahankan dihadapan Chanyeol

"Kau tidak pulang? Sekarang sudah malam loh"

Kai mengerutkan dahinya. Apa benar?

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?"

Chanyeol berdehem lalu menunjukkan jam tangannya pada Kai

"Jam tujuh? Kau serius paman? Ya Tuhan aku kemalaman"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana

"Sebentar paman. Biasakah aku melihat jam-mu sekali lagi? Aku ingin memastikannya"

Chanyeol menangguk lalu kembali memperlihatkan jam-nya pada Kai

"Wah! Benar paman!"

Chanyeol menangguk lagi

"Benar saja kau memakai **Rolex**! Ya Tuhan aku turut bahagia!"

Chanyeol memberi pandangan heran pada Kai lalu setelahnya hanya mengangguk-angguk. Karena tadi benar saja matanya menangkap bahwa bocah itu sedang bersedih. Lalu bagaimana dia mau menjelaskan arti dari lompatan-lompatan kegirangan Kai?

"Paman, apa boleh aku menyentuhnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. Dia membawa lengannya untuk dihayunkan pada Kai. Tidak ada yang dia bisa lihat selain wajah berbinar Kai. Menurutnya itu akan berlangsung lama memandangkan jemari Kai masih lagi belum menyentuh jam-nya melainkan hanya bergetar

Matanya dibawa untuk bergolek memerhati sekitar rumahnya dan berhenti pada satu titik dimana dia mendapati keponakannya sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang. Seketika dia teringat akan tujuannya ke kamar Sehun

"Adik Kai, apa masih lama?"

"Sebentar paman, aku masih belum bisa menyentuhnya"

Dia menghela. Sepertinya ini akan berlangsung lebih lama dari apa yang dia jangkakan. Jadi Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kai untuk berbisik

Sehun mendelik dari dalam kamarnya untuk melihat interaksi pamannya dengan Kai. Sebuah pisau seperti tengah menyayat hatinya ketika melihat pamannya malah mengobrol dengan temannya dan bukan pergi untuk membujuknya atau apalah yang bisa membuatnya baikan

"Dasar teman penikung. Jahat sekali dia"

Dia memutar badannya menghadap ke arah kepala ranjangnya setelah mengumpati kawannya. Mulutnya masih bergerak untuk mengatai semua hal mulai dari Nintendo pamannya yang terlalu mahal sehingga guru Byun yang rela memeluknya. Sehun tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat bagaimana guru galak itu mau memeluknya

"Ekhem. Oh Sehun"

Sehun membeku. Otaknya segera mentafsir siapa pelaku yang baru saja menegurnya. Pasalnya dirumah hanya ada dia, Kai dan pamannya. Dan suara Kai tidak mungkin se- _husky_ itu

Sedang otaknya sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan atas teguran pamannya, kasurnya sudah memberat sebelah dengan artian seseorang sudah duduk dibahagian pinggir ranjangnya. Seketika Sehun mati akal

"Sebenarnya itu adalah barang kesayanganku diantara barang-barang lain. Lagipula tadi asistenku mengacaukan lukisanku. Aku harus melukisnya kembali dan tiba-tiba dia datang lagi mengatakan bahwa sebuah proyek dari Yokohama dibatalkan"

Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya untuk menarik nafas

"Ketika aku bertanya kenapa, dia bilang bahwa itu salahnya karena tidak menjawab panggilan sebanyak empat kali, jadi mereka membatalkan proyek atas alasan perunding yang tidak becus"

"Itu sungguh membuatku kewalahan untuk kembali berunding dengan mereka. Dan kau malah bermain dengan _Nintendo_ -ku ditambah dengan tampang kurang ajarmu. Bagaimana aku tidak marah kan?"

Chanyeol melepas satu desahan. Dia menunduk untuk melihat tangannya yang terkait demi menghilangkan kegugupan. Menunggu beberapa detik untuk sebarang respon dari keponakannya. Otaknya mencoba untuk memutar segala cara yang disugestikan Baekhyun, tapi dia berfikir jika dia salah langkah

Cara pertama yang dikatakan Baekhyun adalah memujuk Sehun tapi yang dia lakukan sekarang malah rayuan terakhir iaitu memberi penjelasan kenapa bisa dia sampai memukul Sehun. Chanyeol memutar otak demi mendapat ide agar dia bisa mengulang kembali aturcara membujuk Sehun

Dia berfikir jika itu kesalahannya yang memutar balikkan cara-cara dari Baekhyun, makanya caranya tidak mempan untuk membujuk Sehun

"Hmm, aku berjanji tidak akan memukulmu lagi. Itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir. Aku hanya terlalu lelah lalu menjadi buas"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya geram. Dia berfikir tentang pelukan atau elusan mungkin akan mempan, tapi semua orang tau gengsi Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan semua itu

Otaknya buntu hanya untuk memikirkan cara lain sedangkan masih ada beberapa cara yang belum dia lakukan, tapi bodohnya otaknya melupakan cara lain itu

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sambil berdoa karena dia memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan egonya demi kebaikan Sehun

Setelah menepuk dada kirinya guna memberi semangat, Chanyeol segera membawa lengannya untuk meraih bahu Sehun

"Sehun-ah, apa kau tak kasihan pada paman?"

Chanyeol memutar matanya keatas, menatap ruangan putih diatas sana sambil merangkai kata-kata untuk diutarakan pada Sehun

"Nah, aku akan memberimu apa saja"

Masih tiada jawaban. Akhirnya Chanyeol bergerak mendekat lalu memeluk Sehun dari belakang dengan erat

"Sehun-ah! Aku tidak mau kengecewakan Baekhyun. Tolong maafkan pamanmu ini. Sehun-ah!"

Sehun berjengit tak suka mendengar rengekan pamannya yang sangat tidak pantas

"Lepaskan aku paman! Kau menggelikan"

"Kumohon! Baekhyun tidak akan memaafkanku"

"Lepaskan aku"

Chanyeol menggeleng dibalik badan Sehun. Dia terus menggeleng sehingga suatu getaran menghentikannya. Dia memutar kepalanya untuk menatap benda persegi yang dia taruh dia sebelah kakinya. Nama Baekhyun terpampang sebagai pemanggil disana

Chanyeol berhenti mengerang serta merta lalu menarik badannya dari Sehun. Keponakannya itu sedang menatap heran padanya, bahkan mungkin jijik. Dia tidak menghiraukan semua itu, memilih untuk menstabilkan suaranya untuk mengangkat panggilan Baekhyun

"Halo?"

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya selama pemanggil di ponselnya berbicara. Hanya sebatas kata pendek yang diutarakan

 _aku ingin bicara dengan Sehun_ tanpa basi basi mampu membuat Chanyeol kecewa setengah mati. Dia mencoba untuk bertanya kenapa tetapi dipotong dengan ucapan sama. Tidak ada yang Chanyeol bisa lakukan selain memberi ponselnya pada Sehun

"Dia ingin bicara denganmu"

Sehun mengernyit, tidak sudi mengambil ponsel Chanyeol

"Nih ambil"

Sehun mendelik sebelum merampas ponsel pamannya

"Halo? Ada apa?"

Chanyeol mengintai dibalik matanya untuk melihat bagaimana aura Sehun terlihat lebih santai dengan kepala yang mengangguk-angguk. Dia memperhatikan dengan berjuta umpatan yang dia sembunyikan dibalik hatinya. Matanya masih memicing untuk memperhatikan Sehun yang tiba-tiba tersenyum manis

 _Sialan_.

"Nih paman"

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya lalu mendelik. Dia menempatkan benda persegi itu untuk menempel pada telinga kanannya

"Halo?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemanggil

"Sudah kumatikan paman. Ngapain lagi paman mau mengobrol dengan guruku?"

Dua kali _sialan_.

x

x

x

x

"Paman. Kau mau tau sesuatu yang membahagiakan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk demi meladeni keponakan kesayangannya

"Pamannya Sehun memakai **Rolex**. Aku menjadi sangat bahagia"

Lelaki mungil yang berperan sebagai seorang paman itu hanya terkekeh lalu mengelus puncak kepala keponakannya. Dia tersenyum manis untuk seterusnya mengeluarkan ucapan yang sedikit sebanyak melukai hati Kai

itu terlalu mahal

Kai mencoba tersenyum untuk tidak melukai hati pamannya. Dia tau bahwa pamannya itu adalah sejenis penghemat berat

"Jam tangan-mu masih bisa dipakai kan?"

Kai mengangguk

"Nah kan"

Kai mengangguk perlahan. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya yang semulanya menunduk, mencoba tersenyum paksa pada pamannya sebelum pamit untuk masuk kekamarnya

Baekhyun menggeleng, sama sekali tak berniat untuk membujuk keponakannya. Yang dia lakukan malah meraih ponsel lalu menelpon kontak bernama Park Chanyeol

"Aku mau bicara dengan Sehun"

"Bicara dengan Sehun, _please_ "

Baekhyun terkekeh selagi panggilannya belum sampai ditangan Sehun. Dia mencoba berfikir jernih tentang mengapa suara Chanyeol terdengar kesal

"Halo Sehun?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau sudah baikan?"

"Aku senang mendengarnya, titipkan salamku pada pamanmu"

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja setelah Sehun menutup panggilan secara sepihak. Dia menghela nafas

"Sekarang tinggal Kai, bagaimana cara untuk membujuknya?"

x

x

x

x

"Kau dari mana paman? Hari ini kan libur"

"Membeli oleh-oleh"

Sehun melongo sambil menatap sebuah kardus yang dibawa susah payah oleh pamannya. Dia coba memprediksi bahwa itu adalah _laptop_ atau yang semacam dengannya

"Apa kau tau dimana rumah Kai?"

Sehun mengangguk

"Ayo"

Lelaki bermarga Oh itu mengenyit, apa pamannya baru saja mengajaknya ke rumah Kai secara tak langsung?

"Ayo"

Sehun terlalu lama berfikir sampai tak sadar bahwa pamannya sudah mematikan seluruh perkakas listrik didalam rumah itu. Tak lama terdengar bunyi derusan mesin mobil dari luar

Dia membawa tubuhnya untuk masuk ke mobil pamannya tanpa banyak berfikir. Selama perjalanan hanya terjadi keheningan yang tak dapat dielak dengan fikiran Sehun yang masih berkelana tentang apa maksud pamannya membawa kotak besar untuk berkunjung kerumah Kai

"Paman _stop_. Itu apartemennya"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menjadi orang pertama yang berniat untuk keluar

"Paman, kenapa tidak parkir didalam saja?"

Lelaki jakung itu mengernyit untuk menimang cadangan Sehun. Lalu setelahnya menangguk untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di perkarangan apartemen Baekhyun

"Ayo"

Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri untuk bertanya tentang apakah dia juga harus ikut

"Ya. Kau juga ikut"

"Sebelumnya, benarkan jika Kai itu suka bermain _game_?"

Sehun mengangguk

"Kau tidak akan cemburu jika aku memberinya _Nintendo_ kan?"

Sehun menggeleng

"Bagus"

"Tapi paman, bagaimana kau tau Kai suka main _game_?"

Chanyeol berkedip, berfikir untuk memberi tahu Sehun atau tidak

"Kemarin saat dia sibuk ingin menyentuh jam-ku, aku bertanya apa dia suka, tapi katanya dia lebih suka _game_ "

Sambil dia menerangkan segalanya pada Sehun, lengannya sibuk menggapai kardus berbalut kertas coklat di jok belakang. Sehun mendengus

"Itu sih semacam tanda terima kasih. Karena Baekhyun telah membantuku"

"Maksud paman?"

"Dia mengajariku cara membujuk"

Sehun terdiam, otaknya berjalan lagi untuk berfikir membujuk yang dimaksudkan pamannya. Apa pamannya sedang berbicara tentang acara membujuknya kemarin?

"Jadi kau membujukku karena guru Byun? Kau serius sialan paman. Palsu"

Chanyeol tercengang diposisinya. Tangannya sudah berhasil mengambil _Nintendo_ yang masih berbungkus sebelum Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya seolah ingin menghancurkan seisi mobil

"Anak itu sungguh tidak dijangka. Apa itu maksud dari cemburu atau memang marah?"

x

x

x

x

To be continue

Hai **VFlicka6104**! Iya sama-sama, terima kasih juga sudah sudi mereview ya! Aku tunggu loh XD

Hai **nuuuuut** dan **chalienBee04**! Haha, iya itu yang manggil Sehun Baekhyun, terlalu obvious ya? XD

Hai **Bona**! Aku juga sebenarnya kasihan kenapa Sehun sampai harus dipukul, tapi itu semua juga akan aku sangkutkan dengan kehidupan Sehun sebelumnya. Hmm, aku minta untuk tidak dipanggil 'thor' lagi ya T.T dan terima kasih sekali lagi :D

Hai **AERI BYEOL**! Terima kasih sudah mau baca ceritaku sebagai new reader ya! :D aku terima semangat dari kamu, YEAY! :D

Hai **hunhanshin**! Yap, di chapter 3 ini juga sudah sedikit menerangkan kalau Sehun pernah ngalamin yang namanya dipukulin, good job buat kamu ya! :D

Hai juga **khakikira**! Iya aku next, aku tunggu juga reviewnya! hehe :D

Hai juga **soufi park**! Terima kasih sudah mereview dan maaf karena tidak fast update, itu sudah aku terangkan di author's note, Satu lagi, jangan panggil aku 'thor' ya T.T Sekali lagi terima kasih! :D


	5. Chapter 05 : First Step

iam . chanbaek present

 **…** **..**

"Bagaimana kau tau alamat rumahku?"

Mata bulatnya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum otaknya mulai berfikir tentang kesalahan apa yang telah dia lakukan hingga membuat Baekhyun terlihat murka. Dia mengolah beberapa kata untuk diterangkan kepada Baekhyun sebelum yang lebih mungil telah lebih dulu bersuara

"Tidak, tidak. Itu terlalu sopan,"

"mau apa kau kesini?"

Sehun mendengus melihat betapa dungunya Chanyeol yang sibuk menggaruk tengkuk setelah mendapat dua kali pertanyaan membingungkan tanpa sepatahpun jawaban. Matanya bergolek untuk melihat setiap sisi ruangan, mencari temannya yang tak kunjung terlihat sementara pamannya masih buntu untuk sebarang jawaban yang masuk akal

"Dia membelikan Nintendo untuk Kai"

Seseorang yang tidak berada di ruang tamu muncul beberapa detik setelah ucapan Sehun terdengar. Sehun memutar bola matanya sambil menampakkan senyum bangga ketika prediksinya berjalan lancar. Bahkan hanya dengan satu ucapan bisa membuat Kai muncul serta secara tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun

" _What?_ Sebentar, apa maksudnya dengan Nintendo untuk Kai?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, masih dengan segala pertanyaan yang sama tentang kenapa Baekhyun terlihat murka. Dia menoleh ke tempat Sehun berada untuk memaparkan wajah kesalnya tetapi seseorang yang dituju sudah enyah bersama dengan kikikan kemenangan. Jangan lupa tentang sekotak permainan video yang sudah berada ditangan Kai

"Park Chanyeol, tolong jelaskan sesuatu"

Mata bulatnya terpejam seiring dengusan nafas pelan yang ia bebaskan dengan sengaja demi meredam emosi setingkat paras otaknya. Dia hampir saja menggeram sebelum pekikan kesenangan mampir kedalam telinganya, membuatnya sedikit lebih bersyukur karena setelahnya jeritan-jeritan terima kasih menjadi suara utama didalam ruangan apartemen tersebut

"Ya, jadi Byun Baekhyun, aku membelikan Kai hadiah"

"Atas?"

"Menemani Sehun setiap kali aku tidak didekatnya. Seperti katamu, anak itu butuh perhatian tapi yang aku lakukan hanya melakar lukisanku hingga benar-benar sempurna tanpa mengetahui apa yang dibutuhkannya. Lalu, Kai mendadak menjadi hero disetiap kalinya aku tidak bertindak seperti layaknya seorang paman"

Hati Baekhyun melembut tanpa perlu diperintah ketika jawaban Chanyeol tidak seusai dengan prediksi negatifnya tentang bisa saja Chanyeol sedang mempamer kekayaan. Perasaan bersalah mendominasi setelah beberapa waktu sebelumnya dia menjadi sangat ketus kepada orang yang bahkan berniat baik

"Tapi, kurasa itu berlebihan"

"Itu bahkan tidak sebanding dengan bagaimana dia masih sudi berada di rumahku setelah bahkan aku menjadi singa buas didepannya, untuk menemani Sehun. Aku anggap dia adalah salah seorang peneman ketika Sehun sedang duka"

Baekhyun tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa seluruh stok kata-kata didalam otaknya mendadak hilang. Dia menatap bagaimana Chanyeol menundukkan pandangan selama dia berkata-kata, seolah segala sesuatu yang dia lakukan adalah benar-benar salah

"Tidak usah berlebihan, kau paman yang baik,"

 _Ya. Sangat_

"dan aku bertaruh yang menjawab 'ya' dalam hatimu"

Pria jakung itu terkekeh seiring dengan mata si mungil yang mulai menyipit. Baekhyun turut terkekeh untuk beberapa detik berikutnya untuk memastikan bahwa Chanyeol benar melakukan yang dia katakan

Hatinya menghangat, seolah satu beban berat terangkat dari segala posturnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam diam, menghayati perasaannya yang kian menghangat selama Baekhyun masih tersenyum. Melupakan tentang pertengkaran kecil yang dilalui keduanya kemarin, membuatnya berfikir tentang apa hubungan mereka saat ini. Jika mereka adalah dua tokoh asing di dalam sebuah novel, maka penulis selalunya akan mengatur cerita agar mereka bersama pada akhirnya. Setidaknya apa yang difikirkan Chanyeol masuk akal

"Aku segan untuk mengatakan ini,"

"Kai merajuk sejak semalam. Dia tidak makan dan tidak keluar kamar. Mungkin itu tentang Rolex atau aku juga tidak pasti. Tapi ini adalah usahamu, karena Kai akhirnya mau keluar dari kamarnya,"

"terima kasih, Chan"

Nafasnya tertahan tepat ketika mata sabit itu menatap dengan kedua sudut bibir yang terangkat sungguh manis. Chanyeol bersumpah tentang bidadari tanpa sayap yang dikatakan orang-orang adalah nyata, seseorang yang tengah tersenyum didepannya, Chanyeol tidak pernah menemukan senyuman seindah itu sebelumnya

Telapak sehalus kapas itu bergerak menggenggam sebelah tangan besar Chanyeol dimana hal tersebut berhasil membuat si mata bulat membeku saat itu juga. Baekhyun -sialnya- tersenyum lebih manis hanya untuk mengucapkan kata 'terima kasihnya' untuk kali kedua, tidak lupa dengan panggilan 'Chan' yang mendadak terdengar semanis madu

Chanyeol berdehem untuk menstabilkan emosi didalam dirinya sebelum mengganggukkan kepalanya guna menjawab ucapan Baekhyun

"Kurasa aku harus menyediakan sesuatu, kau suka apa?"

"Asalkan itu kau, aku pasti menyukainya"

 _Blush_

Kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik hingga ke telinga tanpa arahan. Dia bahkan tidak dapat mengontrol kadar kelebaran senyumannya semenjak sesuatu didalam tulang rusuknya berdetak begitu laju. Dia mengangguk setelah senyuman Chanyeol yang kelewat idiot dilempar kepadanya

"Sehun, kurasa mereka berpacaran"

"Tidak mungkin, Kai"

Kai berdecih untuk kembali memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih setia menonton pamannya yang kini sudah meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk ke dapur

"Kita lihat saja nanti, kau juga pasti akan menyetujuinya"

 **…** **..**

"Guru Byun, anda dipanggil ke ruangan Ketua"

Baekhyun mengangguk setelah menjeda ketikkan pada papan kekunci laptopnya. Dia bergerak secepat mungkin untuk membereskan sisa makanan yang dia taruh sembarangan diatas meja kerjanya untuk bergegas ke ruangan Pengetua

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Tangannya memutar knob pintu perlahan sebelum memasukkan separuh kepalanya, memerhati suasana didalam ruangan. Dia mendorong pintu yang berada didepan dadanya lebih luas ketika seseorang didalam ruangan memberikan senyum tanda persilaan padanya

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Begini, kau tau tentang bagaimana sekolah kita mempunyai begitu banyak guru?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ketua-nya secara langsung. Diam-diam hatinya mulai memprediksikan hal-hal negatif keatas dirinya sendiri. Matanya mulai bergerak tak beraturan bersamaan dengan pandangan seseorang didepannya yang semakin mengintimidasi dirinya

"Sekolah kita sekarang berada pada tahap ekonomi terendah, dan kau pasti tau apa maksudnya"

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-katanya seiring dengan wajah Ketua-nya yang mulai memelas. Seolah perasaan kecewa pada hati Baekhyun bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan segala titis keringat yang dia curahkan demi sekolah

"Maaf Tuan, aku tidak berniat untuk membantah, tetapi kenapa aku?"

Seseorang yang bergelar 'Tuan' berdehem untuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum meraih sebuah kertas yang dia raih dari hujung mejanya untuk diperhatikan

"Dalam senarai guru, hanya kau yang belum berkeluarga. Jadi aku yakin tanggunganmu tidak banyak. Sedangkan guru-guru lain mempunyai tanggungan yang besar"

Baekhyun benar-benar akan mengeluarkan segala kalimat kotor yang dia simpan dengan baik sebelum mengingat bahwa orang didepannya masih sah sebagai atasannya

"Demi Tuhan, aku sedang mengurus keponakanku, Sajangnim"

"Tapi itu tidak tertulis ketika kau berdaftar sebagai guru disini"

"Itu karena aku mendaftar sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Lihat, aku bahkan adalah pekerja lama, sesuatu yang harusnya aku dapatkan adalah setidaknya bonus, tapi,"

"Guru Byun, kau berlebihan"

Seseorang didepan Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya

"Kau tidak mempunyai alasan dan bukti yang akurat, oleh itu aku tidak bisa menahanmu, Byun Baekhyun,"

" _You are fired. I am sorry"_

 **…** **..**

"Baekhyun sonsaengnim! Sehun menyembunyikan sebelah sepatuku disuatu tempat, dan bahayanya adalah aku tidak mengetahui tempatnya. Bagaimana ini?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada suara lirih dibelakangnya, Menaruh barang terakhirnya kedalam sebuah kotak, Baekhyun berputar lalu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan seorang murid yang tengah terisak sambil mengelap air matanya, tidak mau terlihat cengeng

"Bagaimana kau tau itu Sehun?"

"Kai yang memberi tahuku"

Baekhyun menggeleng, mencoba menahan tawanya dari meledak mengingat bahwa anak didepannya sedang bersedih. Dia menegakkan posturnya lalu meraih tangan satu-satunya murid disitu, Baekhyun melangkah pelan, mengamati seluruh sudut koridor yang dia lalui seolah itu adalah kali terakhirnya dia akan berlama-lama disitu

Suara riuh menjemput inderanya tempat pada langkah kedelapan sebelum sampai ke kelasnya. Baekhyun menarik lengan yang sedang digenggamnya untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu lalu masuk setelah murid yang dikenali sebagai ketua kelas dari kelas yang dipimpinnya duduk dengan tenang

"Sehun-a,"

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tiga orang murid yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Sehun mengabaikan suara debuman yang terhasil tepat dihadapannya untuk mengalihkan fokusnya pada Baekhyun. Dia berdecak ketika otaknya mulai memprediksi bahwa dia akan dikenakan hukuman, melihat dari cara orang yang paling tua disitu berkacak pinggang

Kakinya melangkah normal, tidak ingin terlihat takut dan lemah didepan teman sekelasnya. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tepat ketika Baekhyun malah membungkuk untuk mengusap kepalanya

"Sehun-a, bagaimana mereka bertiga jatuh?"

"Itu karena salah mereka sendiri, siapa suruh mereka tidak bisa menyeimbangkan badan"

Bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum maklum. Baekhyun bahkan sudah memprediksikan jawaban tersebut jauh sebelum fikirannya mendapat keberanian untuk melontarkan pertanyaan tadi kepada Sehun

"Bagaimana bisa mereka menyeimbangkan badan jika sebelumnya ka menyuruh mereka berputar tanpa henti?"

Bibir Sehun terkatup spontan, terkejut akan penuturan Baekhyun barusan. Terkejut bagaimana gurunya bisa tau apa yang dia lakukan, apa yang dia sembunyikan

"Dan satu lagi, jangan lagi sembunyikan sepatu Daehwi di kolong meja guru,"

"karena jika tidak, Guru Choi yang akan mencatat kesalahanmu lalu menghukummu. Apa kau mau dihukum oleh Pak Minho?"

Mata Sehun membola seiring dengan perasaan takut dalam dirinya mulai membuncah. Dia menggeleng cepat dan dibalas angguk oleh Baekhyun

"Maka jangan lakukan lagi, _okay_ "

Sehun mengangguk sebelum menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Kesemua jari-jari Sehun terkait, bergerak-gerak dengan gerakkan abstrak dimana hal tersebut terlihat janggal dia mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya dalam diam, memcoba berfikir tentang keanehan yang ditunjukkan Sehun hari ini, karena dia tidak membantah seperti biasanya setelah Baekhyun menasehatinya

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Anak itu mengangguk lagi, belum ingin untuk mendongak. Baekhyun menganggap anggukan Sehun sebagai jawaban yang baik. Menolak untuk memperpanjang waktu, Baekhyun berdiri untuk mempersilakan semua muridnya pulang, mengingat bahwa jam pulang sekolah sudah berlalu sejak 15 menit yang lalu

"Apa kalian tidak ingin pulang?"

Baekhyun menatap muridnya satu per satu, menanti sebuah jawaban. Tapi yang dia dapatkan hanya keheningan. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk kembali bersuara setelah 5 detik berlalu, tapi seseorang yang duduk didekat pintu masuk tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya. Baekhyun menatapnya diam, sebelum bertanya tentang apa yang ingin dia tanyakan

"Jika sonsaengnim tidak ada, siapa yang akan membantuku saat aku dibuli oleh Sehun?"

Baekhyun mengernyit sebelum pertanyaan kedua terlontar tanpa ada halangan

"Siapa yang akan membelaku didepan orang tuaku?"

Dia berputar, menatap seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya sendu. Baekhyun meraih kepala anak muridnya untuk dia usap perlahan sebelum mengatakan 'dirimu sendiri'

"Siapa yang akan menjadi guru kelas terbaik kami?"

Baekhyun semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan beruntun dari murid-muridnya. Dia mulai berfikir tentang maksud dari semua pertanyaan tersebut lalu membuat satu konklusi bahwa murid-muridnya sudah tahu tentang pelucutan jawatannya disekolah ini

"Darimana kalian tau sonsaengnim sudah bukan guru kalian?"

22 jari telunjuk menghadap kearah Sehun dalam waktu sedetik

"Sehun, darimana kau tau?"

"Semua guru membincangkan topik yang sama. Bagaimana aku tidak tau"

"Lalu dimana Kai?"

"Dia sedang bersedih di toilet"

 _What_

"Anak-anak yang sonsaengnim sayangi, kalian harus pulang sekarang. Orang tua kalian pasti khawatir jika kalian tidak pulang sekarang. Sonsaengnim sangat menghargai semua kasih sayang kalian. Jadi jangan khawatir, setidaknya kalian akan bertemu dengan sonsaengnim setiap jam pulang sekolah"

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk menjemput Kai. _Ngomong-ngomong_ Kai adalah keponakan songsaengnim"

Mendadak kelas yang dihuni Sehun menjadi riuh tanpa dapat dikontrol. Baekhyun berlalu untuk ke toilet setelah kelas bersih dari murid-murid yang tetap dengan wajah murung mereka

Sehun mengemasi peralatan belajarnya dengan cepat untuk mencapai mobil pamannya. Dia menutup pintu mobil tergesa masih degan nafas yang beradu

"Sehun, sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan menutup-"

"Paman, beritaku lebih penting dari celotehanmu,"

"Baekhyun Sonsaengnim ingin bunuh diri"

 **…** **..**

Chanyeol masih tak yakin dengan apa yang Sehun katakan barusan. Tentang baekhyun yang ingin bunuh diri. Tapi melihat bagaimana ekspresi khawatir yang ditunjukkan Sehun membuatnya mau tak mau mengikuti langkah anak itu

Langkahnya terhenti pada belokan koridor dimana dia bisa melihat seseorang tengah berjinjit pada besi pembatas koridor di hujung lorong dengan seorang anak setinggi Sehun yang Chanyeol prediksikan adalah Kai tengah berdiri memegang bahagian belakang bajunya. Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengenali orang tersebut, Baekhyun sedang berjinjit. Chanyeol mencoba untuk memahami arti dari perbuatan Baekhyun, tetapi teriakan Sehun tentang aksi bunuh diri Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol resleks berlari kearah Baekhyun tanpa berfikir panjang

Satu langkah lagi untuk berdiri tepat dibelakang Baekhyun yang benar-benar berjinjit dengan setengah badan yang sudah tak terlihat dan Chanyeol segera menarik tubuh Baekhyun dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Chanyeol menangkap kedua bahu untuk menghadapkan tubuh Baekhyun kepadanya

"Bukan ini caranya jika kau tengah depresi. Setidaknya bisa cerita kepadaku atau siapapun, bukan langsung bertindak melulu seperti ini. Kau membuat semua khawatir, Baekhyun!"

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau-"

Chanyeol menggeleng, menolak untuk mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun lebih lanjut. Dia mengetatkan pegangannya pada bahu Baekhyun tanpa menghiraukan ringisan Baekhyun

"Hanya karena pekerjaan lalu kau ingin bunuh diri? Kemana akalmu sebagai guru Baekhyun?"

"Dengar, Chanyeol aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Jadi tolong lepaskan bahuku"

"Tidak sebelum otakmu tercuci bersih dari tindakan-tindakan bodoh seperti tadi"

"Lepaskan dulu sialan! Ini sakit"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya cepat. Meloloskan Baekhyun yang sibuk mengurut kedua bahunya sambil melempar tatapan sinis kepadanya

"Jadi Baekhyun, apa maksudmu dengan bunuh diri atas alasan kau dipecat"

"Park Chanyeol! jaga ucapanmu, itu terdengar buruk. Setidaknya hapus kata dipecat"

"Katakan Baekhyun!"

"Hei! Kenapa malah kau yang marah-marah? Dengar Chanyeol, aku sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk dan kau datang seolah kau adalah musuh,"

"Kai! paman tunggu dimobil dan lupakan tentang jam-mu yang tersangkut"

 _Jam yang tersakut?_

Chanyeol refleks membawa pandangannya kearah pagar pembatas koridor. Matanya membola saat mendapati sebuah jam disana, benar-benar tersangkut. Benar saja mengapa Baekhyun bisa terlihat kesal, dia baru saja memarahi lelaki mungil itu tanpa alasan. Chanyeol memutar arah pandangannya untuk mencari Sehun dan mendapati keponakannya itu tengah menunduk ke arahnya

"Oh Sehun, seharusnya aku memang menghukum-mu kan? Ini adalah lelucon paling bodoh, kau tau? Karena Baekhyun baru saja marah padaku,"

"Tapi karena dia juga adalah orang yang melarangku untuk memukulmu dan memarahimu, maka aku hanya akan memberi hukuman ringan,"

"Tidak ada WiFi, tidak ada game dan tidak ada wang jajan selama seminggu,"

"titik"

 _Mati kau_

 **…** **..**

 **"** Rencana pertama gagal. Dan kau tau berita baiknya, Kai? Aku dihukum, sementara kau tidak"

"Aku setuju dengan itu. Tapi pamanku sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik sejak kemarin. Bahkan kurasa dia belum makan sejak kemarin. Sehun tolong fikirkan sesuatu"

Sehun menarik jarinya untuk diletakkan dibawah dagunya, membuat postur berfikir dimana hal tersebut juga diikuti oleh Kai

"Kai, berarti kita bisa melakukan rencana kedua"

Kai mengernyit, mecoba memahami maksud dari pernyataan Sehun

"Mari laksanakan rencana kedua,"

"membujuk pamanmu dengan pamanku"

Kai mengangguk seadanya, eksrepsi melas dia lepaskan

"Kuharap ini tidak akan gagal lagi, agar mereka bisa berpacaran sungguhan"

"Ya"

 **…** **..**

"Paman kau serius mencarikanku guru disiplin _private_?"

Katakan saja Chanyeol masih marah pada Sehun karena sudah empat pertanyaan Sehun yang dia abaikan

"Jika iya, bisa tidak itu dengan pilihanku sendiri? Bayangkan saja jika guru disiplinnya tidak sesuai dengan kriteriaku. Akankah aku menjadi semakin nakal atau berakhir bunuh diri?"

Chanyeol yakin jika dia tidak segera meladeni ucapan dan racauan tidak masuk akal Sehun, maka lama kelamaan otaknya yang akan pecah. Jadi Chanyeol mengambil opsi untuk meladeninya karena _mode_ Sehun menjadi anak baik sangat susah untuk didapati. Selalunya anak itu hanya sering memberontak dan kurang ajar. Jadi apa salahnya jika dia mengikuti permainannya kali ini

"Kau sudah mempunyai calon guru, Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk semangat, dia menghulurkan tangannya untuk meminta ponsel Chanyeol. Mengetik beberapa angka, Sehun berbual-bual layaknya teman dekat dengan seseorang diseberang panggilan, hal tersebut sedikit sebanyak membuat Chanyeol curiga. Tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghiraukan perasaannya

" _Okay_ , paman. Akupergi dulu. Tempat pertemuan dengan calon guru _private_ -ku akan kau terima dalam beberapa menit lagi. _See you soon,_ paman"

Setelahnya hanya ada debuman pintu mobil yang lagi-lagi dihayun kasar oleh Sehun. Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar untuk sebarang pesan

Ponselnya berbunyi bersamaan dengan bunyi bel sekolah Sehun yang terengar nyaring bahkan hingga ke dalam mobil. Chanyeol membuka pesan yang dia dapat untuk memastikan bahwa alamat yang dia terima. Tangan teralih kini untuk memandu mobilnya dengan tenang sebelum ponselnya kembali berbunyi

 _Baju warna putih, meja no. 4_

Chanyeol tidak membalas apa-apa, hanya meninggalkan simbol mata pada pesan yang diterima untuk memfokuskan padangannya pada jalan

 **…** **..**

Chanyeol mendorong pintu restoran bersamaan dengan matanya bertemu dengan manik seseorang. Dia kemudian melihat pada angka dimeja seseorang tersebut sebelum membulatkan matanya. Kakinya berjalan perlahan dengan perasaan ragu

"Baek..hyun?"

"Chanyeol?"

 **…** **..**

tbc

 **A/N:**

Banyak yang nanya kalo Sehun sama Kai itu SD atau highschool. Pertamanya sih aku mau bikin mereka highschool, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku fikir mereka lebih sesuai untuk jadi anak-anak elementary school

a Big Thank you for **Bona , VFlicka6104 , ayanobaek , chalienb04 , baekfour**

 **Bona :** its okay dear, panggil vivi juga boleh

 **VFlicka6104 :** iya kan HAHAHAHAHAHA. Kai dan Sehun, bayangin aja kayak umur 11 tahun gitu

 **ayanobaek :** keliatan kan dia lebih sayang Baek dari ponakannya sendiri XD

 **chalien6104 :** sebelumnya maaf ya, soalnya aku belum biasa nulis ff yang ada sweet2nya. Jadi gimana kalo kalian aja yang kasih saran. Soalnya aku kek masih newbie gitu, lmao

 **baekfour :** Hai kamu reader baru ya? reviewnya ampe 4 aku terharu banget TT. makasih yaaaa, kalian semua kasih aku semangat buat update HAHAHAHAAH walaupun apdetnya baru sekarang

 **SO SORRY YA GUYS AKU UPDATENYA LAMA**


	6. Chapter 06 : First Kiss

presents

 **…** **..**

Kedua mata itu bergerak tanpa ada arah tujuan. Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama untuk memulai kontak mata selama beberapa detik lalu kembali melarikan padangannya ke sudut lain, terlalu canggung jika dia yang memulai pembicaraan sedangkan masalah yang terjadi diantara mereka dimulai oleh Chanyeol

"Aku malu untuk bertanya padamu tentang ini,"

Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup

"Baek, apa kau sudah memaafkanku?"

Baekhyun hampir dibuat tersedak atas lontaran pertanyaan yang malah membuat suasana diantara keduanya menjadi lebih canggung. Si mungil membayangkan tentang jalan penyelesaian yang kasual tanpa adanya sedikitpun nada formal atau yang bersangkutan dengannya. Tetapi Chanyeol baru saja melakukannya. Otaknya juga befikir tentang bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mendapat fikiran sedongkol itu sedangkan dia sendiri belum meminta maaf

"Chan, ini terlalu formal dan canggung. Dan jika kau bertanya tentang maaf, ya aku memaafkan walaupun kau sendiri bahkan belum meminta maaf. Tapi tolong jangan buat suasana menjadi canggung"

Mata bulat itu berkedip beberapa kali untuk mentafsir kata-kata Baekhyun dengan lambat setelah akhirnya mengangguk

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa berakhir disini?"

"Aku telah mengikuti kata-kata bocah ingusan yang berkata tentang ada lowongan pekerjaan yang mengharuskanku untuk menunggu disini"

"Apa bocah yang kau maksud itu Kai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Lalu, aku juga telah terpedaya dengan ucapan bocah tengik yang berkata bahwa seseorang yang menjadi guru disiplin impiannya sedang menunggu disini"

Yang lebih besar menjadi yang pertama terkekeh atas ucapannya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk sebuah senyuman sementara fikirannya sibuk berfikir tentang sebuah kebetulan yang telah dirancang oleh dua orang bocah yang masih balita-Baekhyun lebih suka menyebut mereka balita

"Bocah-bocah itu benar-benar,"

"apa perlu aku kasih pelajaran saja, Chan?"

"Tidak perlu. Jika saja Sehun tidak setengik itu, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang spesial sekarang ini"

Satu kernyitan terhasil dimana hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun terlihat begitu lucu. Chanyeol terkekeh dengan Baekhyun yang menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Satu kekuatan seakan tumbuh begitu kuat didalam diri Chanyeol sehingga dia bahkan tidak goyah dengan segala keimutan Baekhyun

"Pertemuan pertama yang mengesankan. Harusnya aku berterima kasih pada mereka, si bocah-bocah tengik itu"

Lanjut Chanyeol, berusaha memberi kode yang dia rasa sudah begitu jelas untung dijelaskan lagi

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Chan! Kau selalu begitu. Katakan yang sejelasnya bisa tidak sih"

"Tidak bisa. _By the way_ , aku suka dengan panggilan 'Chan'. Itu seperti kita adalah 'sesuatu'. Apa aku juga boleh membuat panggilan spesial untukmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng

"Belum boleh"

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'belum'?"

Baekhyun hanya diam dengan senyuman bak bidadari sebagai jawaban. Detik itu juga Chanyeol mengerti, bahwa dia yang harus memulai 'sesuatu' yang dia maksudkan sendiri agar peraturan 'belum' Baekhyun bisa dia lenyapkan

 **…** **..**

 **"** Lalu, kemana kita sekarang?"

"Ke tempat kerjaku"

Baekhyun memilih diam ketimbang berbicara lebih lanjut. Walaupun semua orang juga tau bahwa Baekhyun itu pecicilannya tidak bisa ditunda-tunda. Tapi perasaan berdebar dan gugup mampu menahan segala kebiasaan Baekhyun demi menjaga tatasusilanya didepan seseorang yang tampan bak dewa yunani disebelahnya

Lampu lalu lintas bertukar merah sebaik saja kenderaan Chanyeol berhenti disisinya. Mulutnya hampir saja mengeluarkan kata 'sialan' jika dia tidak ingat bahwa ada orang lain di dalam kenderaannya. Rasa canggung sekali lagi menyelimuti keduanya, dan faktanya Chanyeol benci sebuah keheningan. Kesimpulannya dia tidak mau jika hanya berdiam diri sambil menunggu lampu lalu lintas sialan yang terlalu lama untuk berganti warna

"Bisakah aku mengatur _schedule_ -mu hari ini?"

"Setiap hari juga boleh"

Sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik untuk menutupi kemungkinan bahwa dia akan berteriak gemas. Dia yang kelewat batas atau memang Baekhyun menjadi sebegitu _Kinky_ -nya. Chanyeol meremat tangannya sendiri membentuk sebuah gumpalan untuk dia lampiaskan perasaan gemasnya. Hendaknya tangannya untuk mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ Baekhyun, tapi itu masih belum mungkin dilakukan sekarang. Jauh didalam hatinya dia bertanya tentang sejak kapan dia menjadi se-antusias ini kepada Baekhyun

"Soalnya kan kau sudah sah menjadi _Boss_ -ku"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu meng-iyakan pernyataannya sendiri diam-diam, itu tentang sekarang memang masih akan sebagai _boss_ , tapi Chanyeol bersumpah setelahnya dia akan _menjadi_ 'lebih' dari sekedar _boss_ untuk Baekhyun

"Pertama, kau akan ikut denganku sehingga pekerjaanku selesai lalu kita akan ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa peralatan dapur. Kita akan menjemput Sehun dan Kai dan aku akan meminta _vote_ mereka untuk dimana mereka akan _dinner_ , baik itu rumahku atau rumahmu. Bagaimana, menarik kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum menyetujui perancangan Chanyeol sementara sepasang mata bulat itu sibuk memandangi sabit didepannya. Sibuk memperhatikan betapa indahnya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang kini bernafas disebelahnya. Chanyeol menjadi sedikit ragu dengan pertahan dirinya sendiri, apa dia mampu untuk tidak melakukan hal yang iya-iya kepada Baekhyun jika hampir setiap harinya mereka akan berduaan selama dua keponakan mereka disekolah?

"Baek, kurasa saat _dinner_ nanti tidak akan ada bulan,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena bulannya sedang bersamaku"

…..

Chanyeol menatap rak _chili paste_ didepannya untuk memilih salah satu dari banyaknya merk yang disediakan untuk pembeli. Matanya yang sebulat kelereng itu terlalu fokus memerhati sambil sebelah tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana. Tangan lainnya meraih salah satu diantara merk yang paling terkenal lalu menariknya

Semua pergerakan Chanyeol termasuk bagaimana dia menarik dan menghulur nafasnya diperhatikan dengan baik oleh makhluk mungil disebelahnya. Bagaimana wajah rupawan Chanyeol dengan rambut yang dibiarkan tersisir keatas, dahi yang terlalu elok, mata bulat yang indah, hidung mancung yang terlalu menawan, bibir yang-sebaiknya tidak usah Baekhyun jelaskan. Semua itu disimak secara baik oleh mata sabit Baekhyun. Tidak terkecuali _fashion_ yang dipilih Chanyeol sendiri membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan. Sebenarnya tidak ada _fashion_ tertentu yang dimaksud Baekhyun, itu hanya bagaimana dia terlalu memuja ketampanan Chanyeol. Bahkan gulungan kain pada lengannya membuat Chanyeol begitu tampan. Baekhyun rasa itu tidak terjadi untuk pria lain

"Chan, sebaiknya aku tidak ke kantormu lagi"

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol merubah pandangannya kearah Baekhyun dalam sekali hitung tanpa memperdulikan kegelabahan Baekhyun setelahnya. Mata sabit itu bergerak tidak menentu untuk mencari titik lain selain mata Chanyeol, itu bisa menjadi sebuah kesialan jika Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang memperhatikannya

"Karyawan-karyawanmu seolah bisa melubangiku bila-bila masa"

Chanyeol terkekeh, entah dirinya yang memang berlebihan dan kelewat batas atau memang segala ucapan Baekhyun itu semanis madu. Terlalu imut untuk ukuran pria seumurannya

"Itu karena aku membawa bidadari"

"Chanyeol! Sudah tidak menggombalnya!"

Baekhyun menggerutu dengan wajah yang otomotis memelas. Dia membuang pandangannya kearah keranjang belanjaan mereka yang tengah duduk dilantai seperti sedang memperhatikan keduanya. Jangan tanyakan tentang apakah Chanyeol masih bernafas setelah Baekhyun mengeluarkan keimutannya terang-terangan

"Aku tidak sedang menggombal _baby~_ lagipula aku tidak pernah membawa orang ke tempat kerjaku. Mungkin mereka penasaran"

"Ya. Terima kasih untuk penjelasannya tetapi tidak usah memanggilku bayi"

"Lalu, kupanggil _sweetie_ saja ya"

Chanyeol yang penggoda itu ternyata lebih berbahaya dari si singa Chanyeol

"Ish! Chanyeol belum boleh!"

"Baiklah, _honey_ ~ nanti juga pasti boleh"

Chanyeol dengan senyum melebihi capang telinganya berhasil untuk tidak meng-apa-apakan manusia mungil didepannya. Tetapi itu hanya berlaku sesaat sebelum dia merasakan keberhasilannya karena setelahnya jarinya dengan kurang ajar telah menarik hidung Baekhyun dengan sengaja. Detik setelahnya berlalu dengan sebuah pukulan pada bahu tegap si mata bulat. Chanyeol meraih keranjang belanjaan mereka untuk dia bawa

"Kau tidak mau membeli apa-apa lagi, _dear_?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, masih dengan pipi meronanya

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman yang enggan luntur. Dia berjalan mendahului keduanya untuk sampai ke konter pembayaran

"Sepertinya aku akan membeli oleh-oleh untuk Sehun dan Kai"

Si mata sabit mengangguk untuk mengikuti arah Chanyeol. Yang lebih besar menjadi yang pertama untuk meraih satu per satu belanjaan mereka. Baekhyun meraih salah satunya yang menjadi terakhir untuk diraih Chanyeol tetapi plastik yang baru dibawa baekhyun selama lima saat itu dirampas oleh Chanyeol dengan alasan biar lebih cepat. Baekhyun gagal untuk memahami maksud Chanyeol tapi dia tetap meng-iyakan untuk mempermudah urusan keduanya

Mata sabitnya tidak berhenti untuk memerhati segala macam jualan yang tersedia di kedai-kedai kecil. Berjalan mengikuti arah Chanyeol untuk memasuki kedai permainan yang sudah dari awal Baekhyun duga. Perjalanan didalam kedai tersebut tidak mengambil waktu yang lama seperti yang dibayangkan Bekhyun. Keduanya keluar setelah beberapa menit diambil untuk memilih barang lalu membayarnya dikonter

Langkah pertama keluar dari kedai menjadi langkah yang Baekhyun masukkan kedalam ingatan bersejarahnya dengan tangan besar yang menggenggam tangan kanannya erat. Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk menolak selain balik menggenggam tangan besar itu. Senyuman terukir diwajah keduanya tanpa ada salah satu diantara mereka yang sadar

 _aku pasti sudah gila_

…..

Bel sekolah berbunyi seperti akan memekakkan seluruh manusia disekolah. Sehun dan Kai menjadi anak yang pertama berdiri sementara teman-temannya yang lain masih sibuk memasukkan barang mereka kedalam tas. Dengan cara pamit yang kelewat cepat, keduanya keluar dari kelas tanpa rasa bersalah lalu berlari disepanjang koridor yang masih kosong

"Sehun, menurutmu bagaimana hasil perancangan kita?"

"Hanya ada dua opsi, mereka masih bertengkar lalu memarahi kita dan,"

Seseorang keluar dari mobil tanpa Sehun sempat menamatkan ucapannya. Didepan sana orang yang keluar mobil adalah pamannya, dengan senyum kelewat lebar. Sehun ragu untuk memastikan apakah itu senyuman tulus atau sarkastik. Sehun kembali ingin menyambung ucapannya sebelum seseorang keluar dari tempat penumpang mobil pamanya, dan itu adalah

"Baekhyun Songsaengnim!"

Sehun dan Kai serentak menoleh kebelakang dan melihat anak-anak kelasnya tengah berlari antusias kearah mobil pamannya. Sehun bingung dengan kenyataan mengapa dirinya dan Kai masih berdiri seperti patung digerbang sekolah sementara yang berlari kearah paman mereka adalah murid-murid kelasnya. Bilang saja Sehun cemburu

"Kai, mereka berdua"

"Sehun, kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan juga. Mereka bersama, dalam satu mobil"

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat setelah sebuah lengkingan berhasil dikeluarkan oleh keduanya dan tak ayal untuk menghentikan pergerakan anak-anak kelasnya dari menyentuh Baekhyun. Kedua bocah itu berlari seperti mengalahkan cepatnya kilat untuk membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol lalu masuk kedalamnya dengan terburu-buru

"Paman cepat masuk!"

Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama untuk mengikuti ucapan Sehun sementara Baekhyun berhasil dikelilingi mantan murid-muridnya. Sehun mendengus lalu mentapa Kai dengan wajah malas

"Kau! Kenapa kau tidak memanggil pamanmu untuk masuk juga?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia kan mau bertemu dengan anak-anak kelas"

"Kau tidak mengerti. Pamanmu tidak boleh bertemu dengan anak kelas"

Bola matanya terputar untuk menunjukkan betapa malasnya dia meladeni Sehun. Kai melihat pamannya sebentar lalu menukar pandangannya untuk mencari benda-benda menarik didalam mobil Chanyeol untuk dia usik. Niatnya seperti tidak diizinkan Tuhan karena baru saja dia ingin memencet tombol yang dia sendiri tidak pasti apa kegunaannya, sebuah suara telah lebih dulu menegurnya. Kai mendongak untuk bertatapan dengan Chanyeol

"Hai"

"Hai juga pamannya Sehun"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk memulai perbincangan dengan Kai sebelum suara teriakan Sehun terdengar. Mata bulat itu bergerak untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol mendapati bahwa Sehun baru saja membuka kaca mobil untuk berteriak kearah anak-anak yang tengah menyerbu Baekhyun

"Heh! Jauh-jauh dari Baekhyun!"

"Daehwi! Ya! Kubuang nanti sepatumu jika kau berani menyentuh Baekhyun"

"Jangan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun!"

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mendengar ucapanku?!"

Chanyeol memperhatikan gelagat Sehun dengan perasaan geli. Dia terkekeh dengan pemikirannya sendiri bahwa Sehun cemburu. Matanya menatap Kai dan Sehun secara bergantian untuk kembali merasakan perasaan geli yang membuatnya terkekeh. Chanyeol pamit sebentar untuk keluar dari mobilnya lalu mendekati Baekhyun

"Baekhyun Sonsaengnim, kapan akan ke sekolah lagi?"

"Sehun menjadi semakin nakal, aku membencinya!"

"Kai juga, dia memotong penghapusku menjadi bagian-bagian kecil"

"Tadi mereka makan di ruang ganti siswi lagi"

Chanyeol berhenti pada ucapan terakhir salah satu murid yang menyerbu Baekhyun. Ada apa dengan makan diruang ganti siswi. Chanyeol memandang kearah Sehun lalu Kai secara bergantian dengan perasaan terkejut. Chanyeol mempercepat pergerakannya untuk meraih Baekhyun setelah pamit kepada anak-anak berisik itu. Dia membuka pintu bahagian penumpang untuk membawa Baekhyun masuk lalu menutupnya

"Ish! Siapa dia berani-beraninya membawa Baekhyun Sonsaengnim masuk tanpa izin kita?"

Chanyeol tidak meladeni ucapan anak-anak itu untuk bergegas masuk ke mobilnya. Dia menyalakan mobil dan menyuruh Sehun memasukkan kepalanya kembali kedalam mobil. Baekhyun menjadi yang terakhir untuk berkomunikasi dengan anak-anak itu sebelum menaikkan kaca mobil

Mobil dipandu Chanyeol dengan teratur. Tetapi Baekhyun tetap merasakan keganjalan diantara mereka. Sesuatu seperti terlintas dalam benaknya, sesuatu yang seharusnya dinyatakan oleh Chanyeol tetapi dia tidak melakukannya

"Anak-anak, apa kalian ingin makan malam dirumah paman Chanyeol atau paman Baekhyun?"

Kai menjawab cepat dengan jawaban 'Paman Chanyeol'. Baekhyun sekarang ragu apakah Kai itu masih keponakannya. Sehun tetap diam ketika Baekhyun menunggu jawapannya

"Sehun, apa jawabanmu?"

"Terserah!"

"OH SEHUN!"

Teriakan itu terhasil bersamaan dengan berhentinya mobil diperkarangan rumah Chanyeol. Mata sabit Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali sebelum pukulan pada stir mobil Chanyeol layangkan seolah ingin meluapkan amarahnya. Dia membawa pandangannya kearah Sehun dengan wajah datar

"Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk membentak orang yang lebih tua?"

Kai menjadi satu-satunya yang berniat untuk menjadi orang tuli dan bisu disaat seperti ini. Dia memandang Sehun dengan hati-hati sementara anak itu tetap menunduk

"Dan siapa yang ingin menjelaskanku tentang makan diruang ganti murid perempuan?"

Mata kedua anak itu membulat tanpa diperintah. Kai kembali dengan keinginannya untuk menjadi bisu dan tuli sementara Sehun tengah berfikir tentang alasannya. Apa Chanyeol akan mempercayai alasannya?

"Waktu istirahat dipotong lagi. Lagipula kantin penuh dan Kai membawa bekal,"

Chanyeol membawa dirinya keluar sebelum Sehun sempat menghabiskan kata-katanya. Baekhyun menggeleng sebelum menghela nafas. Dia membawa pandangan kebelakang untuk melihat Sehun yang masih menunduk

"Sehun, jelaskan pada paman apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, hmm?"

"Paman, sebenarnya Sehun itu menyukai air dingin. Dan hanya di ruang ganti siswi yang ada _coway_ -nya"

Baekhyun masih kurang faham dengan penjelasan Kai. Kenapa harus di ruang ganti siswi?

"Kantin penuh karena murid-murid terlalu payah. Kepala sekolah juga payah. Mengapa juga harus mengomel panjang-panjang sampai waktu istirahat dipotong"

 _Oh, I see_

Baekhyun mengangguk faham. Lengannya terulur untuk untuk mengusap kepala Sehun dan Kai bersamaan

"Tidak ada yang bersalah kok. Jadi kita makan malam dirumah paman Chanyeol ya"

Kedua anak itu mengangguk

…..

Baekhyun menata segala belanjaan yang telah dibeli dengan _instinc_ -nya. Tidak peduli jika Chanyeol akan memarahinya atau apa. Yang jelas di dapur Chanyeol seperti sudah setahun tidak dihuni. Baekhyun hampir menyerah untuk memastikan jika dapur Chanyeol memiliki bahan masakan. Setidaknya dia menemukan sebiji tulur didalam kulkas

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari dapur untuk mencari seseorang yang belum dia temui semenjak kakinya menapaki rumah itu

TOK TOK TOK

"Chanyeol, apa kau didalam?"

Baekhyun menunggu untuk sebarang sahutan dari dalam dimana dia hanya mendengar suara gumaman kuat Chanyeol tanpa faham dengan apa yang dia sebutkan. Baekhyun memiliki dua opsi yang dia buat sendiri sama ada untuk mengetuk pintu sekali lagi atau langsung masuk tanpa rasa bersalah. Dan Baekhyun memilih opsi kedua

"Madilah Baek, kau akan sampai malam disini"

 _Oh._

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tidak ingin lupa dengan apa tujuannya datang ke kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang tengah menggosok kepalanya dengan handuk

"Chanyeol, apa kau marah?"

Tangannya berhenti bergerak dengan kepala yang begerak menatap Baekhyun. Sebelah alisnya terangkat sebagai tanda tanya

"Maksudku, kau marah pada Sehun?"

"Seharusnya kau mendengar penjelasan Sehun, Chan. Anak itu tidak sempat ke kantin untuk membeli air dingin. Jadi dia pergi ke ruang ganti siswi untuk mendapatkannya. Itu bukan salahnya. Lagipula hari ini memang tidak ada kelas olahraga disekolah. Beruntung Kai membawa bekal jadi Sehun tidak kelaparan. Mereka tentu saja hanya ke ruang ganti siswa pada hari dimana tidak ada kelas olahraga. Chan, seharusnya kau-"

"Baek, Baek, hei, kontrol dirimu. Aku tidak marah atas apa yang dia lakukan disekolah"

Kakinya berjalan mendekat setelah handuknya dilempar ke keranjang baju kotor. Lengannya terangkat untuk meraih kedua bahu Baekhyun demi meyakinkan si mata sabit

"Itu normal jika anak seumurannya bertingkah nakal. Tapi aku tidak terima jika dia meninggikan suaranya pada orang yang lebih tua, padamu"

Baekhyun mendongak dan seketika dia menyesal karena mata bulat itu berhasil mengunci pandangannya

"Aku tidak suka ada yang meninggikan suara padamu"

"Jadi, kau tidak marah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng

"Lagipula, kenapa anak itu berani meninggikan suara pada makhluk semanis ini"

Tangannya kemudian bergerak menelusuri wajah Baekhyun yang kian bersemu. Tidak ada yang bisa menahan senyuman bahkan diri Baekhyun sendiri. Dia tersenyum sangat manis seolah lupa bagaimana dekat dirinya dengan Chanyeol sekarang. Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun untuk dia perhatikan dengan lebih teliti setiap lekukan wajahnya. Mata seindah sabit itu bahkan tak berkedip

"Kenapa kau manis sekali sih"

Baekhyun diam-diam merutuki Chanyeol yang malah membuatnya makin tersipu. Tangannya bergerak untuk diletakkan pada masing-masing lengan Chanyeol. Jangan tanya alasan tepatnya apa, karena setaunya adalah dia harus memegang sesuatu

Mereka bertatapan dalam waktu yang lama sebelum Chanyeol memejamkan matanya untuk mengecup bibir tipis itu dalam. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan selain mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol

Bibir penuh itu menjadi yang pertama bergerak untuk menuntun ciuman mereka. Dia mengecup berkali-kali ditempat yang sama sebelum Baekhyun memberinya ruang untuk masuk lebih dalam. Lidah Chanyeol masuk untuk menelusuri bahagian-bahagian didalam mulut Baekhyun, mengabsen segala sesuatu didalamnya sebelum bertemu dengan lidah Baekhyun

Bibir Baekhyun terbuka lebih luas saat lidahnya bermain dengan lidah Chanyeol. Kembali menutup bibirnya ketika Chanyeol keluar untuk menghisap bibir bawahnya gemas. Chanyeol mengigit kecil bibir yang berada didalam mulutnya sementara Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa tau malu

"Ahh..Chan..hmphh..hh"

Chanyeol tersenyum untuk kembali masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Dia membawa Baekhyun untuk bersandar pada dinding kamarnya sementara tangannya mulai bergerak memainkan baju Baekhyun. Tangan Baekyun tidak bisa untuk diam selain meremas-remas rambut Chanyeol. Si mata bulat mencapai kerah Baekhyun untuk dia turunkan hingga bahu seelok mutiara itu terekspos

"Hmhhp..ahh"

Chanyeol turun untuk mencapai bahu seindah mutiara itu, menjilatnya seolah bahu Baekhyun adalah hal langka dan akan hilang jika tidak dia pertahankan. Lidahnya tertarik menjilati seluruh permukaan bahu si mungil sampai lidahnya menemukan leher Baekhyun, Gigi Chanyeol keluar untuk mengerjai leher putih Baekhyun sementara pemiliknya mendongak dengan mulut terbuka

"Ahh…Channhh..ahh..hahhh"

Chanyeol membiarkan bibirnya menyedot leher Baekhyun kuat untuk membiarkan bekas merah ruam disana. Dia terakhir mengecup tanda yang dihasilkan disana sebelum naik, mengulum telinga Baekhyun. Dia menggigit cuping itu gemas sebelum melesakkan ledahnya kedalam telinga Baekhyun. Mulutnya mulai menangkup seluruh telinga itu ketika desahan Baekhyun menjadi semakin kuat

Chanyeol kembali berhadapan dengan bibir tipis itu saat Baekhyun meremas rambutnya lebih kuat. Tubuhnya semakin ia rapatkan membuat tubuh Baekhyun terhimpit. Bibirnya kembali ia temukan dengan bibir tipis itu, mengecupnya sebelum Baekhyun kembali memberi jalan untuk Chanyeol masuk. Lidahnya bermain dengan gemas ketika Baekhyun sengaja untuk tidak mempertmukan lidah mereka. Chanyeol berakhir dengan menyedot lidah Baekhyun gemas

"Ahhhh…ngghh..ahhhh Channnhhh"

Chanyeol membisik kata 'manis' ditelinga Baekhyun sebelum lidahnya bergerak untuk menjilati titisan saliva yang meleleh didagu Baekhyun. Menarik lidahnya keatas, bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan bibir Baekhyun. Tangannya mulai bergerak nakal didalam pakaian si mungil, bergerak membuat lingkaran diantara puting Baekhyun

"Hngahh..ahhh.. _don't_ shh _tease me_ hh _.._ ahh"

"ahh..Chanhh"

"Paman"

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Alasannya adalah, Baekhyun lupa menutup pintu kamar

…..

"Apa kalian ingin memesan _ice cream_?"

Kedua anak itu mengangguk antusias. Chanyeol meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi kedai es krim didekat rumahnya sambil tangan kirinya masih sibuk mengaduk sup yang masih mendidih

"Halo, aku ingin memesan dua _cup_ _ice cream chocolate,_ satu _cup_ pisang dan,"

"Baek, kau suka _ice cream_ rasa apa?"

 _"_ _Strawberry_ "

"dan satu _cup ice cream strawberry._ Ya, selamat malam"

"Hei, anak-anak. Kenapa kalian disini? Sana pergi, disini berbahaya"

"Ingin menagih penjelasan"

Itu adalah Sehun

"Mengapa juga paman sedekat itu dengan paman Baekhyun. Aku melihat seperti paman Baekhyun kesulitan bernafas,"

Ada jeda pada ucapan Sehun

"JANGAN BILANG PAMAN BERUSAHA MEMBUNUH PAMAN BAEKHYUN"

Chanyeol hanya mempu menghela nafas sebelum memutar badannya kearah dua bocah yang tengah terpaku, ralat, Sehun yang sedang membulatkan matanya seolah Chanyeol adalah benar-benar seorang pembunuh

"Aku tidak Sehun, kau salah lihat. Aku hanya sedang menyingkirkan debu dirambut Baekhyun"

Kai berkedip lalu berdiri tegak

"Apa benar? Kau tidak berusaha untuk membunuh pamanku kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawaban

"Sebagai tanda maaf, paman membelikan kalian hadiah. Hadiahnya ada dikamar paman"

Kedua bocah itu menatap ragu beberapa saat sebelum Kai menjadi yang pertama untuk berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Sehun mengikutinya setelah mendelik dengan sangat tajam kepada Chanyeol

"Hei, Baek. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Diam saja Chan"

Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Lengannnya terulur untuk melingkar pada masing-masing pinggang Baekhyun

"Aku akan membantumu mencuci peralatan dapur"

Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri dengan alasan idiot Chanyeol, membiarkan lengan itu tetap melingkar disisinya. Modus sekali raksasa ini

"Kau menjadi bertambah manis, Baek,"

"apalagi bibirmu"

Baekhyun meletakkan cucian terakhirnya di atas rak sebelum memutar badannya menghadap Chanyeol dimana hal itu harus dia sesali setelahnya karena Chanyeol berhasil mengukungnya. Chanyeol meletakkan masing-masing tangannya di atas konter pencucian piringnya dengan wajah yang ia dekatkan kearah Baekhyun, berusaha menggoda si mungil yang makin bersemu

"Kau modus sekali sih"

"Aku tidak. Lagipula seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku telah memberi alasan yang baik pada anak-anak"

"Baik pantatmu. Itu alasan paling mengerikan yang pernah kudengar"

"Setidaknya aku memberi mereka alasan. Jadi, mana terima kasihmu?"

Baekhyun berkedip untuk berfikir tentang apa yag harus dia berikan pada Chanyeol. Fikirannya sibuk menyadarkannya bahwa segala yang dilontarkan Chanyeol hanyalah modus. Tapi hatinya tetap memaksanya untuk meladeni Chanyeol

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil melihat kebingungan diparas Baekhyun dimana hal tersebut membuatnya semakin gemas bukan main. Dia meraih atensi Baekhyun dengan berdehem. Setelah mendapat tatapan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera mengetukkan jarinya pada bibirnya sendiri

Baekhyun menolak untuk mengerti dengan maksud Chanyeol. Tapi yang dia lakukan malah menutup mata sebelum memberi kecupan pada bibir penuh itu

Chanyeol terkekeh seperti setan sebaik saja Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya

"Manis sekali sih"

"PAMAN!"

"Kai! Cepat ambil ponselnya! Aku akan menelpon polisi"

Chanyeol mulai berfikir tentang rumah anak yatim setelah acaranya diganggu sebanyak dua kali. Dia mendekat kearah Sehun dan Kai yang tengah kebingung menatap ponselnya

"Tidak ada yang tau _password_ -nya"

"Kemarikan ponsel paman. Tadi itu hanya membantu paman Baekhyun mencuci piring"

"Aku tidak yakin dengan alasan paman. Kai, sebaiknya kita menjadi pengawal paman Baekhyun saja sekarang"

Kai menangguk lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot kecewa. Dia meletakkan kotak mainan yang dipegangnya di atas konter dapur

"Jika dengan memberi mainan paman ingin mengurasku untuk mendapatkan nyawa pamanku, aku tidak akan menerima hadiah dari paman lagi"

 _Oh Tuhan, drama apa ini_

…..

tbc

 **A/N:**

Lama bener ya aku gak update TT . Btw jangan serbu aku karena ehem ehemnya gajadi :P

Salahkan aja HunKai mueheheheehe

makasih ya **chalienB04** dari dulu ampe sekarang setia banget ngereview. Aku ampe mau stop nulis karena kukira gaada lagi yang baca. Soalnya kan kalo kalian gak review aku jadi gatau apa masih ada yang baca atau udah gak ada TT . Aku kemarin baca2 lagi ff ku dan baca review lagi. Pas aku baca review kamu aku langsung semangat gitu buat apdet. Makasih ya :*

dan makasih juga **VFlicka6104** dari dulu juga ga pernah gak review. Makasih ya! kalo soal bahasa yang aneh sih sebenarnya aku juga gatau mana yang aneh. Mungkin karena aku emang aneh jadi penulisannya juga aneh heheheh ,

don't forget to review ya guys :D dan aku gak janji bisa fast apdet karena tugasku lagi numpuk-numpuknya. a big thanks to kalian yang stay. Makasih banyak ya~


	7. Chapter 07 : Unstable

presents

 **…** **..**

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya untuk keluar dari kamar, meraih kunci mobilnya sebelum benar-benar lenyap dari ruangan apartemen minimalis itu. Mulutnya tak berhenti untuk terus berdoa jika saja sesuatu yang dia tinggalkan dirumah Chanyeol bisa meledak bila-bila waktu

Kelajuan mobil dinaikkan hingga jarum didalam kaca depan stirnya menegak 180 darjah sebaik saja kakinya menjejak ke pedal gas. Fikirannya sibuk dengan sesuatu yang ada dirumah Chanyeol. Dirinya mengendara tidak lain seperti seorang pembalap handal sampai dia lupa sejak kapan dia bisa membawa mobil dengan begitu hebat

Jari-jarinya segera membuka sabuk pengaman ketika lima belas menit telah dia tempuhi untuk benar-benar barada di bagasi rumah Chanyeol. Kakinya ia bawa dengan cepat untuk menemui dapur dirumah itu dengan harapan tidak ada kepulan asap

"Untung saja"

Helaan nafas terdengar begitu lega, Baekhyun tersenyum bangga untuk mengingat betapa baiknya dia dalam mengatasi masalah-yang dia rasa besar-nya barusan. Tangannya mencapai sebatang sendok untuk mencicipi masakan yang ada didalam panci berkepul itu

"Tidak buruk"

Setelah mematikan kompor, dirinya pula disibukkan untuk melihat jam tangan di lengannya, meneka-neka sesuatu yang membuatnya tiba-tiba bersemangat

"Masih ada 15 menit"

Matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum mendapat sebuah ide. Fikirnya _omelette_ yang dicampur dengan wortel juga tidak buruk, dan mungkin dengan campuran sedikit _mayonnaise_ bisa membuat anak-anak itu berselara makan. Jadi Baekhyun segera melakukan apa yang dia fikirkan sebelum menyimpannya didalam kotak bekal

"Selesai"

…..

"Kau agak sedikit terlambat, Baek"

"Aku baru saja menghantar bekal kesekolah, untuk anak-anakmu"

Chanyeol terkekeh, mencubit hidung Baekhyun tanpa permisi yang berhasil menghadirkan keluhan lucu dari si mungil. Mata indah itu melekuk, menghasilkan sebuah _puppy eyes_ yang membuat pria berbadan besar diseberangnya hampir saja meleleh, bahkan mungkin sudah cair

"Calon istri yang baik"

"Sialan"

Baekhyun memukul bahu kiri Chanyeol main-main sebelum seorang pelayan datang untuk mengambil pesanan

"Kau akan pulang atau ikut aku ke kantor?"

"Kurasa aku pernah menjelaskan bahwa aku tidak mau ke kantormu"

"Siapa tau saja kau sudah mengubah fikiranmu. Dan lagi, apa kau tidak rindu padaku?"

"Aku bahkan ada dirumah setiap hari, Chan"

"Itu benar, tapi apa kau benar tidak rindu padaku?"

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan tidak?"

"Maka aku akan membuatmu rindu padaku"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau akan rindu padaku"

"Karena?"

"Aku akan menghadiri sebuah _meeting_ di Bangkok besok"

"Kau tidak memberitahuku"

Nada kecewa cukup kentara dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun, sebelumnya Chanyeol telah menduga bahwa Baekhyun akan kesal padanya. Dan benar saja, kini lelaki mungil itu tengah membuang muka sambil melipat kedua lengannya. Kekanakan sekali

"Baekhyun. Hei"

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya guna menggapai bahu yang tengah merosot itu lalu meraih ke sisi wajah si mungil untuk membuatnya menatap kearah dirinya

"Aku tau ini mendadak. Aku baru mendapat _mail_ nya tadi pagi"

Baekhyun mendengus sebelum memutar bola matanya menatap wajah idiot itu dengan kesal

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah aku sedang marah"

"Kau sedang kesal karena kau tau kau akan merindukanku dan juga kau tidak mau berpisah denganku makanya kau memang marah padaku"

"Bodoh sekali sih! Aku tidak mengatakannya"

"Kau mengatakannya"

"Tidak"

Chanyeol terkekeh akhirnya. Menghadapi Baekhyun yang tengah merajuk itu memang agak susah. Hal tersebut secara tak langsung membuatnya teringat akan memori-memori saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Baekhyun adalah seorang guru disiplin. Demi Tuhan, guru disiplin dan sekarang dia bahkan lebih menggemaskan berbanding bocah-bocah tengik yang sering menagih mainan baru padanya

Sekali lagi tangan besar Chanyeol merayap ke sisi wajah Baekhyun, membuat lelaki mungil itu mau tak mau menghadap kearahnya dengan bibir mencebik. Chanyeol tersenyum untuk memikirkan betapa beruntungnya dia untuk bisa sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun

"Jangan marah, aku tidak akan lama disana"

Terakhir sebelum keduanya benar-benar selesai dengan makanan, Chanyeol mengusap belahan bibir Baekhyun untuk mengecupnya sesaat

"Jangan marah"

…..

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita pelajari hari ini paman Baekhyun?"

"Tidak banyak. Hanya saja kau telah memahami semuanya kan Sehun? Jadi tinggal prakteknya saja"

Kai mendengus melihat interaksi Sehun dengan pamannya. Untuk beberapa hari belakangan, dia disibukkan dengan perasaan-perasaan tidak enak apalagi ketika pulang sekolah dia harus melihat pamannya bersama dengan Sehun. Hal yang menjadi masalahnya adalah dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan agar dia tidak berasa sesdeih ini dan satu lagi, kepada siapa dia harus menceritakan perasaannya jika yang biasanya duduk dan mendengar masalahnya adalah pamannya

Memang benar semenjak pamannya mengajar Sehun tentang etika-etika yang menjadi anak baik, Sehun sudah menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Bahkan dia juga sudah jarang dipanggil oleh guru disiplin disekolah. Yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang adalah dirinya kehilangan sosok paman yang sering memanjakannya. Bagaimana tidak jika pamannya sibuk dengan si Oh itu. Benar-benar menjengkelkan

Chanyeol juga sekarang sudah tidak marah-marah lagi seperti dulu. Bahkan sekarang lebih sering tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Sehun. Jangan lupakan ucapan 'anak baik' yang sering terlontar untuk Sehun

Katakan saja untuk anak ukuran sekolah dasar sepertinya cemburu. Seolah sekarang tidak ada yang memperdulikan kewujudannya. Terlebih sekarang mereka lebih sering berada dirumah Chanyeol dengan alasan Sehun harus mendapat pendidikan moral agar kedepannya dia tidak menjadi berandal. Tapi Kai sering menyebutnya sebagai pemberian kasih sayang yang berlebihan

"Kai. Apa yang kau lakukan disini"

Dia mendongak untuk mendapati Chanyeol sedang berdiri disebelahnya dengan memegang pucuk kepalanya, sedikit mengelusnya. Perasaan yang Kai permasalahkan sekarang mendorongnya untuk lebih sedikit berbicara seolah _mood_ -nya sedang tidak ada. Jadi untuk tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang patah hati, Kai hanya menggeleng pasrah

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kai?"

Kai mengangguk

"Tapi kau terlihat tidak. Katakan pada paman apakah kau ada masalah?"

Pria besar itu kini bahkan sudah melutut disisi tubuhnya, memegang kedua lengannya seperti orang yang sedang bermohon. Kai jadi tak sampai hati

"Paman, aku sudah terbiasa menjadi anak pengadu. Tapi sekarang paman Baekhyun sedang tidak ada waktu untukku. Apa kau mau mendengar ceritaku, paman?"

"Tentu saja"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis, membuat sebuah lesung pipi di sisi pipinya timbul. Chanyeol membawa lengan Kai untuk berjalan ke kamarnya. Dia membuat Kai duduk disisi ranjangnya sebelum menyodorkan sebotol minuman _yogurt_

"Mulai saja Kai"

Itu terdengar asing. Biasanya pamannya akan memulakan sesi bercerita dengan beberapa humor tidak lucu yang terdengar menggemaskan. Tapi rasanya terlalu kontras jika bersama Chanyeol

"Aku rasa suatu perasaan asing tumbuh didalam diriku"

"Kau jatuh cinta?"

Kai hampir saja mendengus sebelum dirinya ingat bahwa Chanyeol telah baik hati untuk mendengar keluhan hatinya

"Tidak. Ini sering muncul kebelakangan hari. Apalagi saat aku melihat paman Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan Sehun. Sehun juga sekarang sering dipuji oleg guru-guru disekolah. Itu membuat hatiku sedikit terluka"

Chanyeol memaklumi hal itu, tidak juga terkejut dengan pengakuan Kai yang sedang iri terhadap keponakannya. Dia bersetuju tentang Sehun yang merampas separuh dari hak Kai termasuk perhatian pamannya sendiri. Sekarang masalah barunya adalah bagaimana dia akan merespon curhatan Kai sedangkan sebelumnya dia tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar curhatan orang lain

"Aku sangat buruk dalam memujuk, apalagi aku tidak ada pengalaman seperti pamanmu yang pastinya sering memujukmu. Jadi, Kai apa kau ingin sesuatu?"

Lihat kan? Rasanya benar-benar asing. Seperti seseorang yang tidak berpengalaman dalam memujuk. Benar saja karna Chanyeol baru saja mengakuinya

"Sesuatu seperti apa paman?"

"Aku tidak keberatan apapun itu selagi ianya masih bisa diterima akal"

"Kau serius paman?"

Chanyeol mengangguk

"Bagaimana jika aku meminta satu dari koleksi _video game_ -mu?"

"Tidak masalah"

Satu binar kebahagiaan muncul dikedua mata itu membuat Chanyeol merasa berhasil. Sepertinya tidak buruk juga mendengar curhatan Kai. Dia anak baik yang bisa dibahagiakan dengan beberapa barangan material. Meskipun pujukan berupa ucapan-ucapan manis masih dia perlukan. Seperti dia harus berbicara dengan Baekhyun tentang ini

…..

Baekhyun melongo kedalam kamar Chanyeol dan melihat pria itu sedang berkemas dengan bagasi bajunya. Mengingat tentang jadwal tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit geram. Tapi bersikap kekanakan bukanlah jalan yang baik, jadi dia memasuki kamar pria itu setelah mengetuk pintu kamarnya yang tak tertutup

"Hei Baek"

"Aku pamit pulang"

"Kau pulang? Selarut ini?"

"Ini bahkan baru jam 8"

"Bahaya mengendara mobil malam-malam, Baek"

"Tidak, siapa bilang?"

"Aku"

Chanyeol membuat gerakan dengan tangannya untuk menyuruh Baekhyun masuk semakin dalam kekamarnya. Memasukkan pakaian terakhir kedalam koper lalu menutupnya sebelum tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahagian kosong kasurnya. Baekhyun mendekat dan duduk disebelah Chanyeol

"Bermalam disini juga tidak buruk Baek"

"Bagaimana dengan Kai?"

"Dia pasti akan gembira untuk bisa bermalam bersama Sehun. Lagipula aku akan berada di Bangkok selama 3 hari"

Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol tidak berkata tentang bermalam disana selama tiga hari tadi, itu membuat emosinya sedikit naik, tapi ia menghiraukan perasaannya demi menjaga situasi yang sedang baik

"Kau tidak keberatan untuk mengurus Sehun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sekali lagi tanpa mengeluarkan suara

"Hei. Apa kau keberatan bermalam disini? Apa aku memaksamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Untuk kesekian kalinya lidah Baekhyun kelu. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak mau bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Hanya saja sesuatu begitu mengganjal dihatinya. Jangan ditanya karena dia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya yang tidak tentram semenjak Chanyeol berkata tentang pergi ke Bangkok

Chanyeol memiringkan sedikit badannya, mengecup hujung hidung itu sebelum menelitkan kedua kangannya dibawah paha Baekhyun untuk mengangkat anak itu keatas pangkuannya. Daritadi rasanya terlalu gemas untuk melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, hendaknya dia meletakkan Baekhyun dalam pangkuannya sejak siang tadi tapi keadaan benar-benar tak mengizinkan

Tangannya merayap untuk merengkuh pinggang ramping itu tanpa sedikitpun tentangan dari si pemilik. Chanyeol mentafsirkan sebagai tanda setuju. Setelah beberapa detik tidak akan pergerakan dari si mungil, akhirnya Chanyeol bertindak dengan membawa lengan pria yang ada dipangkuannya untuk melingkar disekitar lehernya. Sekali lagi, tanpa adanya penolakan

"Baby, katakan saja padaku"

"Baekhyun, katakan"

Chanyeol tau bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan oleh Baekhyun, pria itu hanya terlalu sensi untuk menberitahunya. Jadi jalan terbaiknya hanya memujuknya dengan pelan karena malam semakin larut dan dia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun tidur larut

Detik berlalu dengan pelan seolah apa yang mereka sedang lakukan sekarang adalah editan dalam sebuah drama. Chanyeol tetap merengkuh pinggang itu sehingga sebuah isakan terdengar ditelinganya. Matanya membesar lalu bergerak untuk memastikan apa yang didengarnya tapi si mungil malah masuk kedalam ceruk lehernya lalu kembali terisak

Terkejut adalah hal yang dirasakan Chanyeol dengan begitu kentara. Dia menjadi sungguh panik tapi rengkuhan Baekhyun dilehernya semakin kuat. Hatinya mencelos ketika isakan itu kembali terdengar. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mengusap punggung Baekhyun pelan

"Katakan, Baek"

"Hari sialku"

"Hei. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu. Peluk saja sampai aku bosan"

"Tentu. Tapi kujamin kau tak akan pernah bosan dengan pelukanku. Dan mungkin saja kita akan terbangun dengan posisi yang sama"

Terakhir yang didapat oleh Chanyeol ialah sebuah pukulan didada kirinya. Chanyeol jadi semakin gemas saja

"Baek, kau itu kecil sekali ya. Enak saat dipeluk seperti ini"

"Kau mengejek. Aku akan semakin marah padamu"

"Kenyataan memang kadang menyakitkan. Tapi kau membuatku gemas"

"Diam saja kau raksasa"

"Baiklah _baby smurf_ " adalah kata terakhir sebelum sebuah kecupan mendarat di sebelah mata Baekhyun

…..

"Kau tidak ada baju lain, Chan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tetap memerhati makhluk mungil yang sedang tenggelam didalam pakaiannya, sibuk memperhatikan cermin besar yang menangkap seluruh tubuhnya

"Apa Sehun dan Kai sudah tidur?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin

"Baiklah, sekarang kau yang harus tidur"

"Tapi aku belum ngantuk"

"Kau pasti kelelahan dan ketika kau berbaring kau akan langsung tidur"

"Baiklah"

Baekhyun mendengus sebelum memutar badannya, berjalan kearah pintu lalu memutar knob tersebut

"Mau kemana?"

"Tidur"

"Di?"

"Kamar sebelah"

"Untuk apa?"

"Jadi, aku tidur dimana?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab malah bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya untuk meraih lengan si mungil dan membawanya berebah diatas kasur

"Kau tidur disini, bersamaku"

Bersamaan dengan penjelasan Chanyeol, lengan besar itu ikut naik untuk membawa selimut hingga kebawah dagu Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Baekhyun menatapnya seolah meminta sebuah penjelasan

Lengan besarnya dia posisikan agar bisa menampung kepalanya untuk memehati betapa indahnya makhluk mungil yang masih tetap menatapnya. Matanya tak pernah berkedip seolah jika dia berkedip sekali, sosok mungil disebelahnya akan hilang

Chanyeol membawa jarinya untuk membersihkan beberapa helai rambut si mungil yang menutupi sebahagian wajah cantiknya, membawa helai rambut itu untuk dia selipkan disisi telinganya

"Cantik"

Baekhyun tidak membalas pujiannya tapi Chanyeol sempat melihat pipi itu memerah sebelum Baekhyun memutar badannyau untuk membelakanginya. Chanyeol sempat hampir protes karna Baekhyun seperti baru saja merusak pemandangan indahnya walaupun kalau dilihat dari belakang juga sudah kelihatan cantiknya, tapi lengan si mungil malah merambat untuk meraih lengan kirinya dan diposisikan di sekitar pinggangnya

"Aku ingat bahwa aku berkata aku suka dipeluk"

"olehmu"

"Sialan Baek, kau manis sekali"

Chanyeol menggeram, memberi beratus kecupan dileher si mungil selagi yang mendapat kecupan menutup matanya geli. Pelukan disekitar pinggangnya menguat sebelum Chanyeol mengangkat kepala Baekhyun lalu meletakkan lengannya sebagai bantalan untuk si mungil

"Chanyeol"

"Hm"

"Maafkan sikap kekanakanku tadi. Aku menjalani hari yang buruk sepanjang hari ini. Aku tidak pernah merasa seburuk ini"

Chanyeol mengangguk seolah menyetujui ucapan si mungil. Tidak berniat untuk mengeluarkan pendapatnya karena Baekhyun sudah menemui waktu itu dia mengeluarkan segala apa yang dia rasakan, dan Chanyeol tidak mau untuk mengganggunya

"Aku sungguh bahwa aku terkejut saat tau kau akan pergi ke Bangkok. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dan ketika aku sadar, aku tidak ada alasan untuk itu. Itu membuatku semakin buruk. Kenapa juga aku tidak mau kau pergi sedangkan aku hanya akan bekerja disana"

"Aku merasa buruk karena aku gagal menemukan alasan mengapa aku tidak mau kau pergi. Aku benci fakta itu"

"Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dan mencari sesuatu lain yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa aneh didalam hatiku. Tapi aku tetap tak menemukannya"

"Dan terakhir aku melihat Kai mengadu padamu. Anak itu bahkan tidak pernah mau bercerita dengan orang lain selain diriku semenjak aku menjaganya. Tapi tadi dia baru saja mengadu padamu, kenapa bukan padaku"

"Dan saat aku mendengar alasannya, aku benar-benar mengerti kenapa dia bisa berani mengadu kepada orang lain sementara aku ada disekitarnya. Aku mulai gagal menjadi paman yang baik, aku membuat kepercayaan keponakanku sendiri hilang. Bagaimana dia akan menyayangiku lagi nantinya?"

"Baek,"

"Aku gagal"

"Baekhyun,"

"Kai sudah tidak mau curhat padaku"

"Hei,"

"Dia lebih memilihmu"

"Baby,"

"Hiks"

Chanyeol menutup matanya geram. Dia tidak suka isakan itu keluar dari pria mungil didekapnya. Tidak karena dia ikut merasa kesakitan yang so mungil rasakan. Chanyeol memutar badan Baekhyun dengan sekali tarikan dan mendapati hidung anak itu sudah merah bersama dengan cairan yang terus meleleh dari kedua matanya

"Hei, jangan menangis sayang. Kau membuatku sakit"

"Tentang Kai, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia hanya sedang cemburu pada Sehun karena sekarang Sehun sedang diperhatikan, dia sudah bukan anak nakal. Maka seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu Baek"

"Kau sungguh tak perlu berfikir tentang apa Kai sudah tidak menyayangimu. Hei, siapa yang merawatnya sejak kecil sehingga dia tidak lagi mau menyayangi orang yang mengasuhnya. Itu tidak akan terjadi Baek"

Lama setelah Chanyeol menenagkannya dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, Baekhyun mereda, membuat rasa syukur didalam hati Chanyeol merekah

"Hari buruk juga karna menurutku, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku bahkan tanpa hubungan yang jelas. Terkadang kau membuatku sakit, Chan"

Itu barisan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh kedalam alam tidurnya. Dia pastu kelelahan. Dan sekarang adalah saat-saat terburuk bagi Chanyeol untuk tidak berfikir tentang perasaan Baekhyun selama ini. Tentang sikap manis yang sering dia tujukan pada Baekhyun, tanpa sebarang hubungan

Tentu saja Baekhyun marah. Ironisnya, dia yang pengecut

…..

"Hei Baek"

Chanyeol menepuk pipi Baekhyun beberapa kali sebelum mata seindah hazel itu terbuka perlahan

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu dan, anak-anak"

Lucunya Chanyeol merasa seperti seoarang ayah yang akan pamit untuk bekerja

"Sepagi ini, Chan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap dahi Baekhyun untuk dia kecup lalu turun ke belahan bibirnya

"Aku akan merindukanmu. Tidurlah, Hari ini libur, pastikan kau mendapat istirahat yang cukup"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum matanya kembali tertutup

…..

"Paman, kemana perginya paman Chanyeol?"

Sehun datang dengan rambut yang masih seperti sarang burung. Baekhyun tersenyum hampir terkekeh melihat penampilan Sehun sekarang. Baginya itu lucu mengingat ini kali pertama dia bermalam dirumah Chanyeol

"Dia sedang bertugas di Thailand selama tia hari. Jadi selama tida hari kau akan tinggal bersama paman. Setuju?"

Sehun mengangguk bersamaan dengan datangnya seorang lagi bocah yang sedang menggosok matanya dengan tangan yang merambat ke sekitar punggung dengan gerakan menggaru

"Kalian ingin sarapan apa?"

"Sepertinya aku ingin nasi goreng bersama sosis"

Itu adalah saran Kai dan disetujui oleh Sehun dan diri Baekhyun sendiri. Setelah menyuruh anak-anak itu untuk mandi, Baekhyun bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan

"Apa kalian ingin jalan-jalan hari ini? Paman akan menghantar kalian"

Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yangbkeluar dari mulut Baekhyun semenjak mereka mengunyah makanan masing-masing. Rasa bangga sedikit menggerogoti hatinya saat melihat bocah-bocah itu bersemangat saat memakan masakannya

"Sepertinya menonton bioskop 4D tidak buruk, paman"

Baekhyun befikir sejenak lalu mengangguk, membuat kedua bocah didepannya melengking bahagia

"Kita akan pergi saat sore"

Sehun dan Kai bersetuju adlah suatu yang ajaib pasalnya selalunya kedua anak itu tidak pernah mempunyai kesepakatan bersama. Jadi terkadang Baekhyun harus kewalahan dalam memenuhi dua kehendak sekaligus. Tapi barusan, anak-anak itu menjadi begitu baik dan penurut

"Hei! Paman Chanyeol menelpon, apa kalian ingin berbicara?"

Baekhyun berteriak dari dapur untuk menberitahu kedua bocah yang sedang asik menonton animasi Larva diruang menonton. Dia mengelap tangannya sebeum meraih ponsel untuk menyentuh tombol hijau pada permukaan ponselnya

Berjalan dengan terburu-buru, Baekhyun sampai pada Sehun dan Kai dimana kedua bocah itu benar-benar sedang fokus tertawa akibat aksi lucu yang ditayangkan oleh animasi berwarna kuning dan merah itu

"Hei kalian, paman kalian menelpon"

Kedua kepala itu menoleh secepat kilat, termasuk Kai yang notabenenya adalah keponakannya sendiri. Dia merasa terkhianati tiba-tiba. Sehun menjadi orang pertama yang merampas ponsel dari tangannya dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk diantara dirinya dan Kai

"Paman payah sekali sih. Kenapa menelpon disaat kita sedang menonton Larva"

"Karena paman memang sengaja ingin mengganggu kalian"

Terdengar kekehan dari arah sana dan Sehun juga itu terkekeh lalu sedetik setelah dia kembali cemberut. Tapi Kai lebih cemberut dari Sehun pasalnya daritadi dia tidak mendengar suara Chanyeol

"Paman, tukar mode-nya jadi _video call_ saja"

Sehun bersetuju tanpa anggukan dari Baekhyun dan langsung memberi orang yang paling tua itu ponselnya. Baekhyun meraihnya dengan cepat lalu menekan beberapa tombol sebelum sebuah wajah muncul dilayar ponselnya. Tangannya dia jauhkan agar Sehun dan Kai bisa masuk ke dalam layar

"Paman! Kita akan ke bioskop hari ini"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat betapa bahagianya Kai, juga Sehun yang ikut mengangguk antusias

"Itu bagus. Apa kalian sudah bersarapan?"

"Sudah! Kita makan nasi goreng buatan paman Baekhyun tadi"

"Paman Baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian? Benarkah? Apa dia tidak menghancurkan dapur?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada menggoda sebelum orang yang disindir mengeluarkan decakan dan kedua bocah disisinya malah tertawa

"Wow wow, lihat siapa yang paling imut diantara kalian"

"Aku!"

Itu adalah teriakan serentak dari Sehun dan Kai sementara Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas prtanyaannya sendiri

"Baekhyun"

"Ish! Paman curang. Bagaimana paman Baekhyun yang menjadi pemenang sedangkan aku yang paling imut"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dengan keluhan Sehun barusan. Dia benar-benar berubah semenjak Baekhyun mengajarnya. Dia melirik jam dilengannya sebelum pamit untuk menutup panggilan

"Aku akan menelpon lagi nanti sore. _Bye"_

Baekhyun menyimpan ponselnya dimeja yang ada disisi sofa sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya

"Paman, apa kalian berpacaran?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Badannya kaku seketika, bagaimana anak-anak ini bisa bertanya tentang hal yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal?

"Serius? Kupikir kalian berpacaran"

"Tadi saja paman Chanyeol berkata bahwa paman Chanyeol yang paling imut"

"Tidak Kai, yang benar itu, semalam saja paman duduk diatas pangkuan paman Chanyeol kan? Bahkan kalian saling berpelukan"

 _Skak mat_

 _…_ _.._

tbc

 **AN:**

Hi! Sorry membuat kalian menunggu. Ini adalah tahun terakhir sekoah jadi aku agak sedikit sibuk. Maaf ya. dan TERIMA KASIH BANYAAKKKKKK SEKALI UNTUK KALIAN YANG SUDI MARATHON BACA FF ku ini . astaga aku terharu sekali TT

 **kahi19 :** umurnya mereka, hmm coba tebak deh XD

 **xiaobee97 :** perkembangan Chanbaek masih harus diperkembangkan deh XD makanya masih harus ditunggu

 **septianaditya1997 :** aku juga seru loh baca review kamu :D

 **kykykykykyk :** makasih ya reviewnya panjang sekali TT aku jagi gatau mau reply apa TT huhuhu


End file.
